Les Contes de Stiles
by Orwen-P'titeMoustache
Summary: Parfois Stiles ferait mieux de rester couché, surtout quand une journée a priori normale se transforme en conte de fée, pour le meilleur et pour le pire...surtout pour le pire ! (série de One-Shot)
1. Le Petit Chaperon Rouge

Voila une petite Fic, qui ravira les fans de Stiles/Derek...enfin je l'espère ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Le Petit Chaperon Rouge et Le Grand Méchant Garou **

_Quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Stiles parvint tant bien que mal à atteindre la porte pour ouvrir au visiteur._

_« Stiles ! Fit Derek incrédule, en contenant un fou rire »_

Trois heures plus tôt…

Stiles était tranquillement assis dans sa chambre, visionnant une vidéo sur internet, quand son père l'appela.

« Stiles descends !

- 30 secondes, P'pa

- Non, tu viens tout de suite ! »

Stiles dévala les escaliers et se planta devant son père.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- J'ai un travail pour toi. Déclara son père en mettant sa veste de sheriff.

- Pardon ? S'étrangla Stiles, surpris.

- J 'en ai marre que tu ne fasses rien les vacances alors je t'ai trouvé un job. Dit son père, la main sur la poignée de la porte d'entrée

- Et c'est quoi exactement comme job ? Stiles n'était pas vraiment rassuré.

- Baby-sitting. Les enfants arrivent dans une heure. Bonne journée fiston ! »

Et sur ce, son père partit au travail, laissant Stiles complètement abasourdi derrière lui.

« Quoi ? » Parvint finalement à dire Stiles, un peu trop tard.

Le jeune homme sortit de la maison, mais son père était déjà partit.

« Moi ? Du baby-sitting ? Mais j'aime pas les gosses, ça court dans tous les sens ! » Stiles était dépité.

Stiles tourna en rond pendant une heure. Passant par différents stades. Tout d'abord le déni : son père lui avait fait une blague, ce n'était pas possible autrement. Puis l'acceptation : Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pouvoir leur faire faire à ses gosses ! Et enfin la résignation, l'étape la plus dure.

A quatorze heures la porte sonna, Stiles alla ouvrir.

« Bonjour, vous êtes Stiles ? Demanda une dame, entourée de quatre enfants.

- Non, moi c'est Huppert ! Sourit-il »

La femme sortit un bout de papier de sa poche et vérifia l'adresse.

« - Pourtant je suis bien à la bonne adresse. S'étonna t-elle

- Je blaguais ! Je suis bien Stiles, quel parent donnerait ce nom à un mignon petit bébé ? Rigola t-il

- En effet !...Bien ! Puisque je suis au bon endroit, voilà le colis. Souria la maman »

La femme pénétra dans la maison, déposa plusieurs sacs, donna quelques instructions à Stiles et partit en coup de vent.

« Bon…Soupira Stiles. Comment vous vous appelez et quel âge avez-vous ?

- Moi c'est Allison, et j'ai quatre ans. » Fit la petite fille en montrant son âge avec ses doigts.

Ok, ça commençait bien !

« Scott, j'ai six ans et je veux devenir un le plus grand joueur de Lacrosse ! »

De mieux en mieux ! Il manquait plus que les deux restants s'appellent Lydia et Jackson et s'était l'apocalypse !

« Je te parle pas, t'es un gros naze ! Le snoba le jeune garçon.

- Lui, c'est Jackson, mon jumeau. Et moi c'est Lydia. On a sept ans et demi. » Dit la petite fille d'un air dédaigneux.

Voilà qu'il avait chez lui des répliques miniatures de ses camarades. Sa vie était foutue !

« Vous voulez faire quoi ? Demanda Stiles déconcerté. Désespéré même !

- De Lacrosse ! Hurla Scott en sautillant de partout.

- Arrête, tête de nœud ! En plus t'es nul au Lacrosse. Cracha le dénommé Jackson.

- C'est pas vrai. Bouda Scott.

- T'es pas gentil Jackson. Déclara Allison, prenant la défense de son frère.

- Tu ferais mieux de mettre un DVD, pour les calmer. Enfin je dis ça je dis rien. Annonça Lydia en contemplant ses jolis ongles vernis.

- Et que me conseilles-tu comme DVD ?

- Y en a dans le sac qui est là. Montra du doigt Allison.

- Voyons voir : Bambi ?

- Nul ! Soupira Jackson.

- Bon alors Cendrillon ?

- Elle est nulle Cendrillon ! Encore Jackson.

- Que dirais-tu de…

- J'ai une meilleure idée ! »

Jackson avait un petit air flippant en disant cela. Ce qui ne rassurait en rien le pauvre Stiles.

« Ah et qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda tout de même Stiles.

- Regarde dans le sac qui est là. » Indiqua Jackson.

Stiles prit le sac et en sortit un petit panier, une perruque noire et une cape rouge.

« C'est quoi exactement ? Stiles commençait à être effrayé.

- C'est le déguisement du petit chaperon rouge. Tu le mets et nous, on te pourchasse parce qu'on est les grand méchants loups ! »

Jackson avait un sourire narquois plaqué sur le visage. Ce gosse se foutait de sa gueule !

« Ça serait mieux que ce soit Lydia ou Allison qui joue le petit chaperon rouge, vous seriez mignonnes dans ce costume, non ? Tenta de se soustraire Stiles.

- Oh nan, je veux que tu mettes le costume Stiles ! Sourit Allison.

- Oui, mets le costume. Enchaina Scott.

- Oui, mets le costume Stiles. Déclara Jackson, content de son coup.

- je crois que tu n'as plus le choix ! » Finit de l'achever Lydia.

A contre cœur Stiles enfila la jolie perruque noire à tresse, la cape rouge et prit le panier dans sa main droite.

« T'es mignonne ! » Rigola Allison.

Jackson lui rigolait franchement, content d'avoir gagné la partie. Je vais bouffer ce gosse pensa Stiles.

« A l'attaque ! Cria soudain Jackson.

Stiles fit des yeux ronds et partit en courant, voyant Scott, Allison et Jackson lui foncer dessus. Lydia quant à elle mit un DVD et s'installa sur le canapé.

Jackson réussit à attraper les jambes de Stiles, qui s'écroula lourdement sur le sol. Jackson appela sa petite sœur et la mit sur le dos de Stiles.

« Allez hu cheval ! » Déclara la petite Allison, donnant une petite claque sur les fesses de Stiles.

Stiles avança à quatre pattes sous les rires de Jackson. Il avait envie de pleurer. Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter ça !

« J'veux faire pipi. » Dit soudain Allison.

Pourvu qu'elle ne me pisse pas dessus, pensa Stiles. Jackson prit sa sœur dans ses bras pour la faire descendre « de cheval ». Puis Lydia prit la main de sa sœur et l'emmena aux toilettes.

« T'es nul comme baby-sitter ! » Déclara Jackson en s'asseyant sur le canapé.

Stiles était à deux doigts de commettre un meurtre. Le pire dans tout ça c'est que la mère n'avait pas dit à quelle heure elle les récupèrerait. Stiles regarda sa montre. Déjà une heure de passée, mais cela semblait une éternité. Allison et Lydia revinrent.

« A y est ! Déclara fièrement Allison.

- Vous voulez faire quoi maintenant ?

- Du Lacrosse ! Dit Scott.

- Désolé mais on peut pas en faire ici.

- Pff, c'est nul ! Bouda le gamin.

- Moi je veux encore jouer au petit chaperon rouge ! » Sourit Jackson.

Sale mioche pensa Stiles.

« Oui, oui, encore ! » Sautilla Allison.

Lydia avait repris sa place sur le canapé, et les trois autres enfants courraient de nouveau après Stiles, qui n'en pouvait plus. Achevez-moi ! Cria son cœur silencieusement.

Pendant une nouvelle heure, Stiles dut échapper aux griffes des enfants. Courant dans toute la maison, se cachant parfois pour reprendre son souffle. Finalement Jackson eu encore raison de lui. Il le fit retomber dans le salon. Ce gamin était Satan ! Stiles en était maintenant convaincu. Le jeune homme implorait le ciel de lui envoyer de l'aide.

Soudain quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Dieu ou peu importe qui, avait entendu sa prière. Stiles parvint tant bien que mal à atteindre la porte pour ouvrir au visiteur.

« Stiles ! » Fit Derek incrédule, en contenant un fou rire.

Stiles vexé lui ferma la porte au nez. Derrière elle, Derek rigolait franchement.

« Rooooh, ça suffit oui ! Hurla Stiles en rouvrant subitement la porte.

- Désolé mais t'es vraiment craquante là-dedans. Arriva à dire Derek, que son fou rire l'avait privé de souffle.

- Ha ha ha ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? A part pour me manger. Grogna Stiles.

- J'avais besoin d'un renseignement mais apparemment je dérange alors…

- Non, non, je veux bien te donner ce renseignement mais en compensation tu me rends service.

- Je suis pas du genre à rendre des services Stiles !

- Oui et bah tu vas faire exception aujourd'hui mon loulou ! »

Stiles tira Derek à l'intérieur de la maison.

« Alors voilà tu me dis ce que tu veux comme info, je vais te la chercher et pendant ce temps-là tu t'occupes d'eux. » Déclara Stiles en montrant les quatre enfants.

Derek allait répliquer mais Stiles l'en empêcha avec un :

« Et estime toi heureux que je ne t'oblige pas à mettre ce déguisement !

- En fait, j'ai besoin qu'on fasse la recherche à deux !

- M'en fous, tu t'occupes des gamins, sinon je vais faire un massacre. » Susurra nerveusement Stiles entre ses dents.

Il eut à peine finit sa phrase que Jackson lui sauta dessus pour le faire tomber pour la troisième fois de la journée. Derek intercepta le gamin au vol.

« ça suffit, gamin ! » Déclara l'alpha d'une voix grave.

Jackson arrêta aussitôt de se débattre. Apparemment Derek lui faisait de l'effet. Le loup, déposa Jackson sur le canapé et lui mit un DVD. Puis il se dirigea vers Scott et Allison qui jouait au lego. Derek s'assit près d'eux et joua avec eux. Stiles n'en revenait pas.

« Le grand méchant loup doué avec les enfants ! Railla Stiles. Cette journée va m'achever. »

Le jeune homme se dirigea vers la cuisine et se servit un grand verre d'eau, qu'il but d'une seule traite. Cette journée devait être l'une des pires de son existence, mais il ne savait pas exactement du fait qu'il existe des miniatures de ses camarades, que Jackson le maltraite alors qu'il avait la taille d'un minimoys, ou que Derek, le grand méchant Derek, était en train de jouer au lego dans sa maison avec un petit Scott et une petite Allison ! Il n'avait qu'une seule envie : courir loin de cette maison en criant. Stiles respira à fond et retourna dans le salon. Puis revint aussitôt dans la cuisine. La vision des sosies miniatures faisant l'avion avec un Derek souriant était presque une torture. C'en était trop pour lui ! Stiles chercha une corde pour se pendre mais n'en trouva aucune. En même temps une corde dans une cuisine n'était pas vraiment nécessaire.

Stiles respira de nouveau profondément et se rendit dans le salon. Un pas après l'autre, il se rapprocha du groupe de joyeux lurons. Au fond de lui, il n'appréciait pas que Derek puisse s'amuser avec d'autre gens. Pourtant il ne s'était jamais très bien entendu avec le loup-garou qui était plutôt hostile envers lui. Alors pourquoi ce sentiment bizarre qu'il avait, ressemblait étrangement à de la jalousie ?

Alors qu'il allait dire un mot à la petite troupe d'aviateurs en herbe, la sonnerie de l'entrée retentit. Pourvu que ce soit leur mère, supplia silencieusement Stiles. Il se dirigea vers la porte et ouvrit.

« J'espère que mes enfants n'ont pas été trop turbulent ? Questionna la mère en entrant.

- Non, non. S'exclama Stiles, heureux de pouvoir se débarrasser des mioches.

- Qui est-ce ? Demanda la maman en voyant Derek.

- Un ami à moi. » Répondit simplement le jeune homme.

En même temps, il n'allait pas lui dire « oh lui ce n'est que le loup-garou du quartier, un peu violent parfois…mais ne vous inquiétez pas il a été aussi sage qu'un ange avec vos enfants. C'est une super baby-sitter si vous voulez mon avis ! ». Stiles regarda la mère et vit que celle-ci fixait Derek. C'est pas vrai, après tout ce qu'il avait enduré cette journée, il fallait en plus que la mère soit un couguar qui voulait se faire Derek. JOIE ! Stiles se renfrogna. Oh et puis zut, Derek n'était pas son copain, et pourquoi le serait-il d'ailleurs ? Alors pourquoi diable était-il jaloux ? Jaloux de quoi ? Peut-être jaloux de la popularité de Derek ! Oui cela devait être ça ! Derek était une sorte d'aimant qui attirait hommes et femmes, alors que lui, il était plutôt du genre invisible. Si Derek était un super héros, il serait Batman, Superman et Spiderman en même temps. Stiles imagina soudain Derek en panoplie costume moulant multicolore, cape et slip, s'élançant dans la ville tel Spiderman. Stiles gloussa mais s'arrêta quand il essaya de trouver à quel héros, il ressemblait. Robin peut-être, la roue de secours en gros, et encore ! Ou peut-être Invisible Man. Seul avantage, mater Derek sous la douche. QUOI ? Il avait perdu la tête ! Pourquoi pensait-il à Derek sous la douche ? Même si cela devait en valoir la peine…« Stiles ! », se réprima-t-il mentalement.

Quand il émergea enfin du fin fond de son esprit, les quatre gamins avaient mis leurs manteaux et leur mère parlait avec Derek…qui lui souriait ! Stiles le fusilla du regard. Derek dut le remarquer car il lui lança un clin d'œil. Stiles grogna intérieurement. Il voulait partir loin, très loin. Sur Mars peut-être, quoique ce n'était probablement pas suffisamment éloigné. La mère finit par lâcher l'affaire après quelques minutes interminables.

« Merci Stiles d'avoir gardé mes enfants. J'avais convenu avec ton père, que tu recevrais 15 dollars de l'heure. Alors voilà 45 dollars pour toi et 45 dollars pour ton ami. Bon il faut que je me sauve maintenant, bonne fin de journée, et encore merci.

- Au revoir les enfants ! » Dit Stiles soulagé.

Il referma la porte aussitôt toute la petite famille partie. Il soupira. Enfin un peu de calme et de solitu…non il était pas seul ! Derek le fixait intensément.

« Quoi tu veux que je te donne tes 45 dollars, alors que c'est moi qui est fait le plus gros du travail ? S'offensa Stiles.

- Non, tu peux les garder. Répondit Derek en haussant les épaules.

- Bon, c'est quoi le renseignement que tu voulais avoir ? Soupira Stiles fatigué.

- Tu sais que tu étais vraiment mignonne en Petit Chaperon Rouge ! Se moqua Derek.

Stiles n'appréciât pas et marmonna un « Et bien tu vas devoir te passer de l'aide du Petit Chaperon Rouge, tu connais la sortie », avant de monter quatre à quatre les escaliers et claqua la porte de sa chambre.

Stiles s'allongea sur son lit, heureux de pouvoir étendre son corps tout courbaturé par l'attaque des minimoys. Il ferma les yeux cinq minutes. Quand il les rouvrit, Derek le regardait, appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte.

« Putain ! » S'exclama Stiles en sursautant.

Sa petite frayeur, lui permit de rencontrer le mur contre lequel était collé son lit. Stiles se massa le crâne. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait être dur un mur !

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches dans ma chambre ? Gesticula Stiles.

- Je t'ai dit que j'avais besoin d'un renseignement, et je l'aurais. Répliqua Derek en se rapprochant de Stiles.

- Et si je t'aide pas, tu vas faire quoi ? Me manger ? » Demanda Stiles courageusement…ou stupidement. Le frontière était mince quand il s'agissait de Stiles !

Derek lui répondit par un sourire carnassier.

« Ok, ok, j'ai compris ! Tu veux savoir quoi ?

- En fait c'est pas vraiment un renseignement que je suis venu chercher, mais plutôt une…expérience. Déclara Derek, un petit sourire en coin.

- Heu…quelle genre d'expérience ? Demanda Stiles peu rassuré.

- Ce genre d'expérience ! »

Stiles n'eut pas le temps d'esquisser un mouvement, que déjà les lèvres de Derek s'écrasaient sur les siennes. Ok ça c'était pas prévu, mais alors vraiment pas ! Le cerveau de Stiles commençait à chauffer tellement il essayait de comprendre comment il en était arrivé à cette situation. Non mais sérieusement, combien y avait-il de chance qu'un loup-garou sexy et viril vienne l'embrasser, de surcroit sur la bouche, dans sa chambre, sur son lit, à environ 17h, dans la ville de Bacon Hill ?

« Tu réfléchis trop Stiles ! Grogna Derek qui avait abandonné ses lèvres, le fixait du regard.

- Tu piques ! » Fut la seule chose que Stiles réussit à répondre.

Derek esquissa un rapide sourire avant de s'attaquer de nouveau aux lèvres du jeune homme.

Contrairement au premier baiser, qui avait été un peu brusque, celui-ci fut plus doux. Stiles apprécia la douceur des lèvres de Derek. Woooh ! Non mais pourquoi il trouvait ça normal que Derek l'embrasse ? Stiles, comprenant enfin la situation dans laquelle il était, repoussa Derek.

« - J…heu…ah…gneuh ! Bafouilla Stiles totalement déstabilisé.

- Tu essayes de me demander pourquoi j'ai fait ça ? »

Stiles secoua la tête en signe d'approbation.

« Pour vérifier quelque chose. Répondit Derek à quelques centimètres du visage de Stiles.

- Vérifier quelque chose ? Tu te fous de moi ? S'étrangla le jeune homme.

- Écoute Stiles, je t'ai toujours apprécié ! Souffla Derek.

- Ah oui et pour toi m'arracher la gorge avec tes dents est une preuve d'amour, peut-être ! Cracha Stiles

- Tu sais, tu es l'une des seules personnes qui ose me tenir tête malgré tout…

- …tous les passages à tabacs auquel j'ai eu droit. Finit Stiles.

- Tu les avais mérités.

- C'est pas mon avis ! Bouda Stiles. Tu sais à quel point ça fait mal de se prendre un volant sur le nez ?

- Non pas vraiment ! Fit Derek avec une petite moue de négation.

- Et bah ça fait super mal. »

Derek réduit les quelques centimètres qui les séparaient à néant, et embrassa le nez de Stiles. Le jeune écarquilla les yeux. Si le loup pensait se racheter avec ça, il avait tout faux ! Non mais !

Stiles repoussa de nouveau Derek et se leva. Son cœur battait la chamade. Mais pas de peur. C'était plutôt agréable comme sensation. Mais malgré tout il restait en colère contre Derek. Stiles entrouvrit la porte de sa chambre, qui se referma aussitôt. Il sentit le souffle régulier de Derek derrière lui. Stiles fit volteface et mit une bonne droite à Derek. L'alpha qui ne s'attendait pas à tant d'ardeur, se prit le poing de Stiles de plein fouet et recula sous le coup. Derek regarda Stiles en se massant la mâchoire.

« Et c'est qu'une petite vengeance de tout ce que tu m'a fait subir ! Dit triomphalement Stiles.

- Putain Stiles, tu m'as presque démonté la mâchoire ! Grogna Derek.

- Pas grave, t'es un loup-garou, tu vas vite t'en remettre ! » Nargua Stiles.

Derek fonça sur Stiles et le plaqua contre la porte. Il l'embrassa pour la troisième fois. Le premier baiser avait été brusque, le deuxième doux, mais le troisième était fougueux. Derek passa sa main droite sous le T-shirt de Stiles, qui sursauta à ce contact. La main de Derek était chaude.

« Stiles ! » Appela une voix d'homme.

Et merde, c'était son père ! Pourquoi était-il rentré si tôt ? Stiles réfléchit à toute vitesse alors qu'il entendait des bruits de pas en bas.

« Stiles, t'es là-haut ? »

Le jeune homme repoussa Derek, enleva son T-shirt qu'il jeta par terre sous le regard surpris du loup. Puis il fit quelques pas en sautillant pour enlever son pantalon qui tomba mollement au sol. Stiles finit par atteindre sa salle de bain qu'il ferma. Il ouvrit le robinet de sa douche et apprécia le contact chaud de l'eau. Il ressortit deux secondes après, trempé et noua une serviette autour de sa taille. Son père toqua à la porte.

« Attends, trente secondes, papa ! » Cria Stiles en sortant précipitamment de la salle de bain.

Il fit signe à Derek de se cacher derrière la porte, puis ouvrit celle-ci.

« Désolé, je t'ai pas entendu rentrer, j'étais sous la douche ! Sourit Stiles.

- Pourquoi tu es tout rouge ? Demanda son père, surpris de voir les joues de son fils aussi rouges qu'une tomate.

- J'ai pris une douche trop chaude ! Déclara précipitamment le jeune homme.

- Ah…d'accord. »

Son père fronça les sourcils, étonné par cette réponse.

« Ta journée s'est bien passée ? demanda-t-il finalement.

- Oui, oui ! Stiles continuait à sourire pour cacher son malaise.

- C'est bien alors. Bon je te laisse ! »

Stiles fit coucou à son père pendant qu'il descendait. Stiles referma sa porte et s'adossa à celle-ci en poussant un soupir de soulagement.

Derek regardait Stiles tel un fauve regardant sa proie. Stiles se sentit soudain en danger. Peut-être que s'être dénudé n'avait probablement pas été une très bonne idée. Derek pouica du doigt les abdos de Stiles. Le jeune homme lui frappa le dos de la main.

« Arrête, y a mon père ! Gesticula Stiles en tentant de parler à voix basse.

- Et alors ? Derek leva un sourcil.

- Alors expérience terminée ! »

Stiles s'éloigna du loup, pour récupérer son T-shirt. Il n'eut pas le temps de le mettre, que Derek venait déjà de se coller derrière lui, ses mains parcourant son torse. Stiles à contre cœur, stoppa les caresses d'un coup de coude dans les côtés de Derek. Le loup grogna et retira ses mains baladeuses. Stiles aurait bien poursuivit l'expérience, mais la présence de son père l'en dissuadait. Il pointa la fenêtre du doigt, signifiant à Derek de partir. Pendant que Stiles réussit enfin à mettre son T-shirt, le loup, quelque peu taquin prit la direction de la porte.

« Tsss ! Non ! Dit Stiles entre ses dents.

- Va falloir être convainquant pour ne pas que je passe par cette porte ! » Murmura Derek, narquois.

Stiles l'aurait bien traité de connard mais s'en abstint, sans trop savoir pourquoi. L'instinct de survie peut-être ! Il fixa Derek, se demandant bien ce qu'il allait pouvoir faire. Il prit la main de Derek, qui se laissa entrainer. Stiles le fit asseoir sur sa chaise. Il n'avait toujours aucune idée de ce qu'il allait faire. Il n'était pas du genre à prendre des initiatives…enfin pas ce genre d'initiatives. Dire « Je t'aime » était hors de question, trop niais ! Si ça avait été Lydia, il lui aurait caressée les cheveux et le visage mais là c'était Derek, alors ça faisait un peu…bizarre. Peut-être que s'il avait eu les cheveux longs. Stiles visualisa Derek avec les cheveux longs et blonds, se dandinant comme un top model. Il rigola sous le regard perplexe de Derek. Finalement c'est le loup qui prit l'initiative. Il attrapa Stiles par le col de son T-shirt et rapprocha leurs lèvres. Ce fut bref. Derek se leva ensuite et se dirigea vers la fenêtre qu'il ouvrit avant de sauter dehors. Stiles s'assit tout pantelant sur la chaise. Cette journée avait été instructive, quoiqu'un peu bizarre. Désormais, il ne regarderait plus jamais Derek de la même manière. Mais au moins maintenant, il avait la réponse à sa question existentielle : est-ce que j'attire les gays ?

Mais attends mon petit Stiles, se dit-il à voix basse, depuis quand Derek est gay ? Après quelques secondes de réflexion, il haussa les épaules. Ce n'était pas important.


	2. Blanche Neige et le Chasseur Charmant

J'ai mis du temps à écrire cette suite, que je vous avais promis rapidement donc je m'en excuse (vous me pardonnez, hein ?). Il est possible, étant donné que ma chère Beta n'a pas encore relu cette fic et malgré mes nombreuses relectures, qu'il reste des fautes =(

En passant je vous souhaite un Joyeux Noël (en retard) et une bonne année. Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Blanche Neige et le Chasseur Charmant **

Ce matin là, Stiles se réveilla gaiment. La veille, sa journée avait certes commencée de façon cauchemardesque avec l'arrivée de minimoys de l'enfer, ressemblant étrangement à certaines personnes de sa connaissance, mais avait progressivement pris une tournure plaisante en fin de journée. Il ne savait toujours pas comment c'était arrivé, mais il s'était retrouvé dans sa chambre avec un loup-garou super sexy l'embrassant fougueusement. Stiles, bien que très content de cette expérience, aurait bien aimé poursuivre un peu plus loin. Son père le tira de ses rêveries.

« Stiles, comme tout s'est bien passé hier, j'ai réussi à te dégoter un autre Baby-sitting. Déclara son père en préparant ses affaires.

- Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaan ! S'écria Stiles en enfonçant sa tête dans son oreiller, tout en tapant des poings et des pieds sur son matelas.

- On dirait un gamin ! S'exaspéra son père. Quoiqu'il en soit, les enfants arrivent normalement à 14h. Bonne journée, mon fils ! »

Et son père partit comme s'il ne venait pas de lui ruiner sa journée. Stiles resta au moins 10 minutes à bouder dans son oreiller. Il se leva enfin et prit une douche. Des flashs d'hier défilèrent dans sa tête, le faisant rougir.

Stiles s'occupa jusqu'à 14h, vérifiant régulièrement, pour ne pas dire toutes les deux secondes, si Derek ne lui avait pas envoyé un sms. Rien. Stiles était un peu déçu. Il en vint à se demander si le loup n'avait pas simplement joué avec lui. Cela lui mina le moral.

14h. Toujours personne. Stiles faisait les cent pas dans la maison. Se faire poser un lapin par des mioches n'était vraiment pas flatteur !

14h05. Bon Dieu ! Mais ils allaient arriver, oui ou merde ? Et Derek pourrait donner signe de vie quand même !

14h10. Stiles s'affala sur le canapé et regarda une émission fort intéressante : les Teletubbies.

14h15. TinkyWinky…Dipsy…Laalaa…Po…Teletubbies ! Teletubbies !

14h20. Stiles changea de position. Jambes contre le dossier du canapé, dos sur la banquette et tête dans le vide. Tellement plus confortable !

14h25. Un sms. Stiles voulut se redresser trop rapidement, mais au lieu de remonter sur le canapé, il glissa lourdement par terre, se fracassant la tête au passage. Aïe ! Stiles se releva péniblement, une jolie coupure barrant son front. Accroupi par terre, il étira le bras pour attraper son portable. Un message de son opérateur. Stiles fit une moue boudeuse. Il avait mal à la tête, il saignait et en plus Derek le délaissait. Stiles se leva et partit chercher de quoi désinfecter sa blessure de guerre.

14h30. Le téléphone fixe sonna. Ce n'était surement pas Derek !

« Oui, allô. Déclara Stiles.

- Bonjour, vous êtes bien Stiles Stilinky ? Demanda une voix féminine.

- Oui, c'est moi.

- J'avais convenu avec votre père de vous amener mon fils à quatorze heures, mais il est tombé malade donc vous aurez votre après-midi de libre. Annonça la personne à l'autre bout du fil.

- Oh…heu…prenez bien soin de votre fils. Bonne journée.

- Merci. »

Stiles raccrocha et s'enfonça dans son canapé en soupirant. Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir faire maintenant ? Réviser ? Ha ha ha la bonne blague ! Lui réviser ? C'était aussi plausible que Derek habillé en bisounours rose et distribuant des poutous et des câlins à qui en voudrait bien. Ou alors il pouvait continuer à regarder les dessins animés ? D'ailleurs c'était le moment de Dora l'exploratrice !

Finalement c'est son envie de sucre qui prit le dessus. Malheureusement, il n'y avait plus le moindre grain de sucre chez lui, l'obligeant à sortir pour acheter de quoi remplir son estomac vide.

Malgré le mauvais temps, il tenta le diable et partit au magasin de bonbons à pied, et sans parapluie. Parce que c'est tellement cool de se prendre l'averse du siècle sur la tronche ! Bref, au fur et à mesure qu'il marchait, le ciel s'assombrissait de plus en plus, ne laissant pas présager une averse d'ours en peluche. Et soudain, il sentit une goutte, puis deux, puis des milliards de gouttes de pluie lui tombèrent dessus. Avant même qu'il n'ait pu dire « Ouf », il se retrouva aussi trempé qu'une éponge laissée des heures durant dans une baignoire pleine d'eau.

Il ne voyait tellement rien à travers le rideau d'eau qui lui tombait sous les yeux, qu'il eut du mal à trouver un endroit où se mettre à l'abri. Il finit par trouver une porte qui s'ouvrit facilement sous son poids, bien doublé par toute l'eau que ses vêtements avaient absorbés.

La porte fermée, une douce chaleur l'enveloppa. Il dégoulinait littéralement sur la moquette multicolore du magasin. Plusieurs paires d'yeux se braquèrent sur lui, l'obligeant à inspecter plus attentivement du regard l'endroit où il avait atterrît.

Le magasin était lumineux et coloré…trop coloré, qu'il aurait pu en saigner des yeux. Les murs, le sol, le plafond, rien n'échappait à cette déferlante de couleurs criardes. A sa droite se trouvait un comptoir en forme de navire pirate, derrière lequel un clown…casimir…alien…chose qui devait être le propriétaire le fixait d'un œil inquisiteur. En même temps il y avait de quoi, une sorte de loque humaine complètement trempée venait de s'échouer à l'entrée de son magasin !

Sur la gauche, une salle de jeu avait été aménagée. Des centaines de jouets trainaenit par terre, plus ou moins usés selon leur succès. Certains étaient tranquillement assis par terre, fixant Stiles de leurs grands yeux, d'autres gigotaient en faisant des bruits bizarres. Stiles en eut presque la chair de poule. Le reste de la salle était occupée par d'immense étagères recouvertes de jouets, de peluches et de jeux divers et variés.

Près de la caisse, un groupe de mamans s'était stoppé net de bavarder après son entrée fracassante et le dévisageait intensément. Stiles en fut mal à l'aise. Il était juste rentré dans un magasin mouillé, pas portant un cadavre, alors pas besoin de le regarder comme ça ! Ou alors dans son enfance il leur avait joué de mauvais tours et maintenant elles ne l'aimaient pas ? Mais si c'était le cas, y avait prescription depuis le temps. Il avait changé en grandissant, enfin un peu...ok il n'avait pas changé d'un pouce, hormis le fait qu'il était passé de la taille d'un minimoy à celui d'un jeune homme. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté, mais dehors, la pluie redoubla d'intensité. Stiles osa un ridicule et presque inaudible « Bonjour ». L'effet fut immédiat : tout le monde se remit à bouger et papoter.

Stiles se risqua à entrer plus avant dans le magasin, à la recherche d'un endroit où se poser, le temps que la pluie cesse. Il s'aventura dans les rayons quand des gloussements se firent entendre. Il avait l'impression d'être espionné. Il se retourna, mais rien, si ce n'est les peluches de clowns qui le regardaient avec leurs regards de psychopathe. Bon Dieu qu'il avait horreur des clowns !

Il continua son exploration, toujours persuadé d'être suivi par une quelconque bande de petits monstres. Après tout, il était dans un magasin de jouets et il était curieux qu'il ne soit pas encore tombé sur ce qu'on appelait communément : des enfants. Ses petites choses gigotantes et bruyantes, qui n'avaient de cesse d'emmerder le monde avec leur flot discontinu de paroles. Bizarrement, cette description lui rappelait vaguement quelqu'un !

Un autre bruit le tira de sa réflexion et il se retourna précipitamment pour voir quel heureux désastre allait encore lui arriver. PAF. Une flèche en plastique se planta sur son front. L'enfant qui tenait l'arc lança un « A l'attaaaaaaaque ! » guerrier en pointant Stiles du doigt. A ce signal, une bande de nains se mit à foncer sur le pauvre Stilinsky.

Sur l'instant, il se dit que ces gnomes n'étaient surement pas si dangereux, mais quand il croisa leurs regards de bêtes sauvages déterminés à le bouffer, il se dit qu'il valait mieux déguerpir en vitesse. Stiles partit en courant, sous une pluie de flèches. Sa stratégie était de trouver refuge au près des Matriarches, s'il voulait avoir une chance de survivre. Il sema finalement ses poursuivants, mais se perdit dans ce labyrinthe de jouets. Qui avait par ailleurs été piégé par les enfants. Une avalanche de peluches en forme de pomme lui tomba dessus, il essuya l'attaque de robots tueurs à un tournant et survécut même aux regards niais et souriants d'une armée de Barbie. Qui avait eu l'idée d'inventer ce truc ? Il hésita un instant entre savoir qui, du clown ou de la Barbie était le plus flippant ! Il eut sa réponse quand une des ces choses blondes déguisée en clown lui sauta au visage, le faisant crier comme une chochotte.

Après de longues minutes, il finit par déboucher près des Matriarches, essoufflé, décoiffé et en sueur. Mais aucune trace des sept nains. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait être sournois ces petites choses ! Encore une fois, il fut dévisagé comme un monstre de foire. Il envoya un petit sourire crispé en inclinant légèrement la tête en signe d'excuse.

Après cette chasse dont il était le gibier, il décida de ne plus s'aventurer dans cette jungle et préféra s'asseoir tranquillement sur l'une des minis chaises de la salle de jeu. Son petit cœur fragile battait très fort et très vite, et il profita qu'il était seul et assis pour reprendre son souffle. Tout en restant sur ses gardes. Les mioches préparaient surement une contre-attaque dans un coin sombre du magasin.

« Excusez moi, êtes-vous Stiles Stilinki ? Demanda une voix derrière lui.

- Heu…oui c'est moi. Répondit le jeune homme en se retournant.

- Vous avez gardé les enfants d'une de nos amies.» Expliqua la deuxième maman.

Stiles avait la désagréable impression d'avoir les Desesperate Housewifes en face de lui. A côtés d'elles, une Barbie Clown Psychopathe semblait totalement inoffensive.

« Votre ami n'est pas avec vous ? Questionna la troisième femme.

- Mon ami ? S'étonna Stiles en levant un sourcil.

- Oui, celui qui vous a aidé avec les enfants…Un grand brun, de beaux yeux bleu-vert… »

Elle fantasmait sur Derek ou quoi ? Stiles regarda rapidement les deux autres femmes. Elles aussi avaient ce regard de poisson globuleux transi d'amour.

« Ah oui, Derek…!»

Les trois femmes étaient pendues à ses lèvres, attendant la moindre information concernant le viril et sexy jeune homme qui les émoustillaient tant. Stiles en devint jaloux et décida de clouer le bec à ses vieilles pies. C'était SON Derek, non d'un loup-garou en tutu rose !

« Il doit surement être avec sa copine, une jolie brune, intelligente mais très bavarde. »

Il se retint de leur tirer la langue mais ce n'était pas l'envie qu'il lui en manquait. Triomphant, il regarda le visage des trois femmes se refermer après cette fracassante révélation. Et encore, il ne leur avait pas dit qu'il était gay. Il aurait presque fait une danse de la joie, s'il n'était pas passé pour un débile en la faisant. Pas que cela le dérangeait vraiment de passer pour un débile, d'ailleurs il passait toujours pour un débile, mais là tout de suite, il ne voulait pas casser son écrasante victoire !

Les trois femmes s'éloignèrent, laissant derrière elles un Stiles victorieux. Il savourait son succès, toujours assis sur sa petite chaise rose, quand une mignonne petite bouille blonde sortit de derrière un rayon en zyeutant Stiles. Ce dernier tremblait presque de peur devant ce mini monstre sur pattes. La petite s'approcha à pas de félin, apeurant encore plus le pauvre Stiles.

« Moi, c'est Erica…T'es mignon ! Je peux m'asseoir sur tes genoux ? Demanda la petite fille en lui lançant un clin d'œil »

Stiles n'eut pas le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit que la petite fille prenait déjà place sur ses genoux. Décidément le sort s'acharnait contre lui.

« Tu sais, on voulait pas te faire peur, on croyait que t'étais un monstre, c'est pour ça qu'on t'a pourchassé. »

C'est vous les monstres pensa Stiles. Et pendant qu'il jurait mentalement, une autre petite tête chevelue pointa le bout de son nez.

« Dis, tu joues avec nous ? » Demanda un jeune garçon qui ressemblait trait pour trait à Boyd, mais en plus bavard apparemment.

Stiles le regarda perplexe. Il avait l'étrange sentiment qu'accepter signifiait sa mort. Sous leurs airs innocents, les enfants étaient des monstres assoiffés de sang !

Il n'eut pas le loisir de répondre quoique ce soit, que déjà les deux enfants le prirent par la main et le tirèrent à l'intérieur de la jungle de jouets.

Stiles aurait presque tremblé de peur en s'enfonçant parmi les peluches et les Barbies, mais s'en abstint, car que diantre il était plus fort que ses effrayants marmots tout de même ! Après quelques minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent devant une sorte d'igloo en carton gardé par trois nains armés d'épées et d'arcs en plastique. A l'intérieur, caché aux yeux de Stiles, deux enfants semblaient se disputer.

« C'est ma couronne !

- Je suis le plus vieux, c'est à moi de la porter.

- Mais je l'ai trouvé en premier ! »

Les voix se turent quelques instant avant qu'un « Aïe » ne retentisse suivit d'un « Aaaah » qui s'enchaina sur une autre petite discussion.

« Je t'ai rien fait, lâche-moi !

- Tu m'as mordu !

- Parce que tu m'as frappé !

- Mais tu m'avais griffé en premier !

- Oui, sauf que tu m'as donné un coup de poings avant ! Et tu veux me voler ma couronne…

- C'est pas la tienne, morveux

- Crétin… »

Les politesses continuèrent jusqu'à ce que la petite Erica entre dans l'igloo et crit que « Le prisonnier est arrivé ! ». Les yeux de Stiles s'agrandirent et le jeune homme tenta de faire demi-tour mais deux gamins tendirent une corde devant lui et le pauvre s'étala de tout son long. Un des mioches, qui ressemblait à Danny, lui attacha les mains avant de l'aider à s'asseoir.

« Tu t'es pas trop fait mal en tombant ? »

Stiles ne répondit pas, au moins le petit Danny restait un minimum civilisé.

« Hey, Danny ne sois pas compatissant avec l'ennemi ! » Dit une voix en sortant de l'igloo.

Il semblait être le plus grand des enfants, et ressemblait à…

« C'est moi le chef, Christopher, dégage. Dit une voix teigneuse en poussant le-dit Christopher.

- Derek, tu vas le regretter. » Grogna le gamin en se relevant.

Les deux enfants se mirent à se battre, encore, sous les regards apparemment habitués des autres.

Stiles regardait la scène, effaré. Un mini Derek et un mini Chris qui se battaient comme des chiffonniers, ça lui était étrangement familier ! Soudain et pas pour la première fois, une flèche l'atteint.

« Hey, arrête de me viser ! S'écria Stiles en se débâtant.

- Pas ma faute si tu fais une bonne cible. Nargua le Minimoy Isaac.

- Très bon tir, Isaac ! Tu veux essayer Boyd ?

- Merci Coach. » Répondit Isaac en tendant l'arc à Boyd.

Ok, le «Coach » était un gamin sadique, tout comme son cher prof de Lacrosse. Le jeune homme se sentait de moins en moins en sécurité. Il devait vite trouver une solution pour s'échapper.

« Arrêtez, vous allez l'abimer. » Dit une petite voix.

La fillette s'approcha de lui et lui sourit.

« Je peux avoir un câlin ? »

Plus rien n'étonnait Stiles maintenant, mais se faire draguer par une gamine était un peu déconcertant. La petite Erica s'assit une nouvelle fois sur ses genoux, ayant au moins l'effet de faire cesser les lancés de flèches contre sa personne.

Finalement Danny, Boyd et Isaac l'ignorèrent et regardèrent le combat qui avait toujours lieu entre Christopher et Derek.

« Un jour je me transformerais en loup-garou et je te mangerais !

- Et bah moi je deviendrais un chasseur et je te tuerais ! »

Si vous saviez pensa Stiles, qui profita de ce désintérêt des enfants pour lui, afin de défaire la corde qui attachait ses mains.

« Désolé mais je vais devoir partir. » dit-il à Erica, en la soulevant.

La mouflette ne réagit pas tout de suite et Stiles put prendre un peu d'avance dans sa fuite quand il entendit derrière lui un « Il s'enfuit ! », puis des «Rattrapez le ! ».

Stiles courut comme un dératé, enjambant et slalomant entre les rayons. Et enfin il la vit, la lumière salvatrice, il était proche de la sortie. Dans un dernier effort, il sprinta, devant le regard médusé des adultes, puis se dirigea vers la porte qu'il réussit à ouvrir et non pas à se la prendre en pleine face et se retrouva à l'air libre. Enfin ! Délivrance bienfaisante, et en plus il ne pleuvait plus !

Il continua à courir pour rentrer chez lui et se terrer à jamais dans sa chambre. Quand il fut devant chez lui, il se rappela pourquoi il était sorti. Ses bonbons ! Il n'avait pas acheté ses bonbons. Stiles s'arrêta net regarda le ciel et cria un « Meeeeeeeeerde ! » avant de taper du pied et de presque se rouler par terre. Heureusement personne ne le vit, sauf peut-être la vieille dame qui passait ses journées à zieuter ses voisins pour égailler ses journées.

Après deux ou trois minutes de crises très adulte, Stiles se traina lentement dans sa chambre. Il referma sa porte et s'allongea sur son lit. Que c'était confortable ! Et qu'est-ce que le silence pouvait être agréable ! Sa journée avait été quelque peu éprouvante, et il avait sommeil. Il s'endormit presque aussitôt après s'être allongé sur le dos.

Sa respiration était calme, il était détendu. Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était qu'un chasseur le guettait, près à bondir sur sa proie.

Le torse de Stiles se soulevait régulièrement au rythme de sa respiration tranquille. Les faibles rayons du soleil lui réchauffaient le visage.

Une ombre passa.

Quelque chose de doux et piquant en même temps, entra en contact avec ses lèvres.

« Debout Blanche Neige. Se moqua une voix masculine.

- Plus tard ! » Murmura Stiles en roulant sur le côté, tournant le dos à la voix.

Une main chaude passa sous son T-shirt. Elle se fraya un chemin sur son torse.

« Debout ! » Susurra la voix à son oreille.

Devant le manque de réaction du jeune homme, la main le força à se remettre sur le dos.

Une nouvelle pression se fit sur ses lèvres. Mais cette fois-ci plus pressante. Stiles ouvrit à demi les yeux. Derek. Il devait rêver.

Stiles passa ses bras autour du cou de cette agréable illusion et l'attira à lui. Le baiser fut doux. Stiles fit glisser l'une de ses mains dans le dos de son fantasme. L'entrée du T-shirt trouvé, le jeune homme passa sa main dessous et remonta dans le milieu du dos de son vis-à-vis. Le baiser se fit plus brulant.

Stiles attira l'illusion plus près de lui. Le torse de son rêve entra en contact avec le sien. Stiles avait chaud.

Un air froid passa sur ses lèvres. Le contact doux et piquant avait disparu.

« Stiles ! » Grogna doucement la voix.

Le cerveau de Stiles se mit en route. Ce grognement semblait si réel ! Stiles ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Penché au dessus de lui, le visage de Derek attendait patiemment qu'il se réveille.

« C'était pas un rêve ? Demanda Stiles en rougissant.

- Non, Blanche Neige ! » Se moqua Derek.

Stiles aurait voulu devenir une minuscule petite souris et se cacher dans un trou très, très profond. Là où personne ne le trouverait.

« Tu as plus d'ardeur quand tu dors. » Murmura Derek à son oreille.

Le loup dépose plusieurs baisers dans le cou Stiles qui, coincé entre le torse de Derek et son matelas, rougissait de plus en plus.

Derek quitta le cou de Stiles et passa délicatement un doigt sur la blessure.

- Une table m'a attaqué. Expliqua Stiles en baissant les yeux.

- Tu t'es vautré, hein ! Nargua Derek.

- Gnagnagna ! Répondit intelligemment Stiles, la mine boudeuse.

- Quelle répartie ! »

Derek esquissa un rapide sourire et embrassa la blessure de Stiles, qui grimaça. Derek redescendit au niveau des lèvres de Stiles et les embrassa plusieurs fois. Il embrassa sa mâchoire, son cou. Stiles restait figé, ne sachant trop quoi faire.

« Stiles…respire ! Dit Derek en le fixant de son regard noir.

- Hein ? Réussit à dire Stiles, totalement hébété.

Stiles papillonna des yeux, le temps que l'information monte à son cerveau. Quand il l'eut assimilé, le jeune homme se rendit compte qu'il retenait sa respiration. Il prit une grande bouffée d'air. Derek émit un grognement de moquerie non dissimulé.

« Te fous pas de ma gueule ! Bouda Stiles.

- Pourtant y a de quoi ! »

Derek fit son petit sourire en coin. Par vengeance, Stiles donna un coup de poing sur le bras de Derek.

« Du calme, Blanche Neige ! » S'écria Derek.

Stiles voulut lui redonner un coup, mais sa main fut arrêtée par celle de Derek, qui la plaqua contre le matelas.

« Tu vas finir par te faire mal ! Soupira Derek railleur.

Stiles allait protester, mais les lèvres de Derek fondirent sur les siennes. Stiles raffermit sa prise dans le dos de Derek. Il réduisit l'espace entre leur deux corps. La main de Derek passa sur les côtes de Stiles, qui tressauta.

« Chatouilleur ! **»** Nota Derek ayant quitté les lèvres de sa proie.

Leurs fronts se touchaient. Chacun d'eux regardait l'autre.

« Désolé de n'être qu'un misérable petit humain « chatouilleur », Monsieur le Loup Acariâtre ! » Lança Stiles.

Derek lança de nouveau son sourire en coin. Puis il reprit possession des lèvres de Stiles. La chaleur qui se dégageait de leurs deux corps était agréable, mais en même temps Stiles avait peur. Il était novice en la matière et en plus il ne pensait pas perdre sa virginité avec un homme. Après tout, il avait toujours pensé qu'il finirait sa vie avec Lydia. Mais là, il était loin de ce rêve. Derek ne ressemblait en rien à Lydia. D'abord c'était un homme et pas une fille…enfin normalement ! Il lui poserait peut-être la question un jour. De deux, il n'avait ni de longs cheveux soyeux, ni de formes généreuses. Enfin il avait des formes…mais pas le même genre ! Et de trois, Lydia était plus du type…intellectuelle alors que Derek était plus gros bourrin, il fallait le reconnaître. Le loup grogna au creux de son oreille.

« J'ai compris ! J'arrête de penser. »

Derek lui mordilla le cou en signe d'assentiment. Stiles ne put se retenir de pousser un petit cri de plaisir. Derek recommença. Le pauvre Stiles, soumis au traitement expert de Derek, tentait tant bien que mal de garder un peu de virilité.

La porte d'entrée claqua. Stiles bénit, autant qu'il maudit son père d'être rentré. Le jeune homme repoussa Derek. Le loup resta assis sur le lit de Stiles pendant que celui-ci descendait les escaliers.

« Salut P'pa ! Déclara Stiles essoufflé.

- ça va ? Demanda son père devant l'air presque suspect de Stiles.

- Heu, oui. Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? Répondit Stiles nerveux.

- Alors pourquoi es-tu tout rouge et essoufflé ?

- J'ai du attraper froid en sortant sous la pluie.

- Ah.. »

Stiles remonta dans sa chambre en vitesse avant que son père ne puisse finir sa phrase. Il trouva Derek allongé sur son lit.

« Va t'en ! Murmura Stiles, la mâchoire crispée.

- Hors de question. » Déclara Derek, ne daignant même pas lui jeter un regard.

Stiles s'approcha du lit, attrapa le bras de Derek et tenta de le déloger du lit. Sans succès. Derek le regarda se débattre, lui lançant au passage un sourire carnassier annonçant clairement « Je suis un alpha surpuissant par rapport à toi misérable vermine. Moi botte, toi fourmi ! ».

« Gniiiii ! Gniiiiiii ! Gémissait Stiles en tirant comme un forcené.

- Stiles ! » Appela son père d'en bas.

Le jeune homme lâcha brutalement le bras qu'il tirait, et partit à la renverse. Il alla s'écraser contre son armoire. Les objets qui y étaient posés en équilibre, chutèrent. Stiles se prit une balle, des magasines, des vêtements, un pomme en peluche et d'autres objets non identifiés sur la tête. Il grimaça.

« J'arrive. Lança t-il a l'intention de son père, en se relevant péniblement sous le regard hilare de Derek.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il ce passa là haut. Demanda le sheriff qui avait entendu du bruit.

- Rien, j'ai juste fait tomber des trucs. Soupire Stiles en ouvrant la porte de sa chambre.

- Juste pour te dire que je repars. Un ami m'a invité pour une partie de poker. Dit il en bas des escaliers.

- Ok P'pa. Bonne soirée. » Répondit Stiles en se massant les tempes.

Stiles referma sa porte et s'y adossa. Il avait mal à la tête. Et en plus il saignait de nouveau.

« Je vais pouvoir rester ! Déclara Derek en se levant.

- J'ai juste envie de deux choses : prendre un comprimé contre le mal de tête et aller dormir. Ma tête va exploser. »

Derek s'approcha de lui et examina la blessure.

« Va t'asseoir ! »

Stiles se décolla du mur. Sa vision se troubla. Il chancela. Derek le rattrapa. Stiles, la tête appuyée contre le torse de Derek, attendit que sa vision revienne. Derek passa un bras sous l'aisselle de Stiles et l'emmena vers le lit. Stiles s'allongea. Il avait l'impression d'être dans un manège. Il eut un haut le cœur.

Il entendit Derek fouiller dans ses affaires, mais ne l'en empêcha pas. Dans son état, il avait déjà du mal à tenir debout, alors empêcher un loup-garou de fouiner n'était pas très indiqué. Derek revint quelques secondes après. Il avait une boite de pansement, du désinfectant et du coton dans les mains. Derek, assis sur le bord du lit, versa le liquide rouge sur un coton et nettoya la plaie.

« - Aïe. » Se plaignit Stiles, que le produit piquait.

Derek ne répondit rien. La blessure propre, Derek appliqua un pansement dessus. Stiles vit le brun contenir un rire. Le jeune homme attrapa la boite de pansements. L'image sur l'emballage montrait de jolis petits poneys colorés galopant sur les pansements. Génial !

Stiles lâcha la boite qui tomba par terre. Derek la ramassa puis partit ranger ce qu'il avait prit.

« Ouvre la bouche. Déclara Derek, revenu vers le malade.

- Pourquoi ? Grogna Stiles.

- Ouvre ! S'impatienta Derek.

- Nan.

- Stiles ! » Soupira le loup.

Stiles finit par ouvrir la bouche à contre cœur. Il sentit un comprimé fondre sur sa langue.

« C'est quoi ? Demanda Stiles qui voyait toujours trente six chandelles.

- Un comprimé pour les maux de tête.

- T'es sûr ? Interrogea Stiles, suspicieux.

- Non, je t'ai donné de la drogue pour mieux te violer ! Grogna Derek.

- Tout va bien alors. » Dit Stiles en souriant faiblement.

Un silence agréable aux oreilles de Stiles s'installa dans la chambre. Il pouvait sentir Derek assis à côté de lui. Sa main serrant la sienne.

« Décale toi. Dit Derek au bout d'un instant.

- Pourquoi ?

- Décale toi ! Redemanda Derek.

- Si tu veux t'allonger toi aussi, ça va pas être possible ! C'est un lit UNE place au cas où tu ne l'aurait pas remarqué. Déclara Stiles à moitié endormi.

- Décale toi ! » Continua à dire Derek.

Stiles se décala donc mollement. Contre toute attente, Derek vint s'allonger à côté de lui. Il embrassa tendrement le jeune homme avant de l'attirer plus près de lui. Stiles enfouit sa tête dans le creux du cou de Derek et passa une main dans son dos. Derek, qui avait son bras gauche coincé sous la tête de Stiles, posa sa main sur son épaule, pendant que son autre main caressa lentement le dos du jeune homme. La chaleur du corps de Derek et ses caresse eurent raison de Stiles, qui s'endormit paisiblement dans les bras de son loup. Car oui, Derek était bien SON Derek !


	3. Little Mermaid

_J'ai ENFIN réussi à finir cette fic \o/ ça m'a pris du temps, beauuuuuucoup de temps. Du coup je vous ai fait attendre mes petits loups. Bon bah puisque je sais pas quoi dire d'autre, je vais laisser la parole à ma beta..._

L'instant Beta :

Bonjour (ou bonsoir, c'est comme tu veux)

Merci pour les reviews, ça nous vraiment trop plaisir (danse de la joie bouga bouga !)

Poutou

_Voilà c'était clair, net et précis ^^ Sur ce bonne lecture._

* * *

**The Little Mermaid**

Il faisait chaud, très chaud, TROP chaud ! La moindre goutte d'eau s'évaporait avant même d'avoir atterri dans la gorge de Stiles qui "larvait" lamentablement sur le sol frais de sa cuisine. Le jeune homme en était même venu à glisser des glaçons dans son T-shirt, qui avait rapidement fini par être abandonné sur le sol. Stiles roula sur le côté pour se trouver de nouveaux carreaux froids.

La sonnette de l'entrée retentit, le sortant de sa torpeur. Le jeune homme se leva mollement et se dirigea vers la porte pour ouvrir au visiteur. C'est torse nu, le corps dégoulinant d'eau qu'il accueillit le nouveau venu, enfin les nouveaux venus.

« Salut Sti...Commença Scott avant de fermer la bouche devant son ami en sueur.

- On te dérange peut-être ! Demanda narquoisement Isaac, en relevant l'un de ses sourcils.

- Si pour toi faire corps avec le sol de ma cuisine pour acquérir un peu fraicheur est synonyme de galipette, alors oui vous m'avez dérangé ! Répondit Stiles du tac au tac.

- Follement excitant tout ça ! Sourit Isaac, moqueur.

- En fait, on s'était dit que ça te tenterait de venir à la piscine av… »

Scott n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Stiles partait comme un dératé, chercher ses affaires dans sa chambre.

« On peut y aller ! Déclara Stiles, tout sourire en revenant.

- Par contre, on peut prendre ta voiture, on est venu à pieds !

- Derek n'a même pas daigné vous déposer ! Le goujat !

- Tu lui diras en face la prochaine fois. Nargua Isaac.

- Bien sûr, pour me retrouver en tête avec un mur, non merci !

- T'as peur de lui, hein ?

- Non, c'est juste mon instinct de survie qui cs'est méga développé à cause de vous autres, les petits loups.

- Ouais, bah pour l'instant les petits loups, ils ont envie de mouiller leur magnifique pelage dans l'eau ! Lança Scott qui en avait marre de voir ces deux amis se balancer des piques par cette chaleur.

- Rabat-joie ! » S'exclamèrent en cœur Isaac et Stiles.

Scott soupira. Ces deux étaient vraiment infernals et depuis qu'ils étaient devenus copains comme cochon, sa vie n'était qu'une suite de souffrances auditives. Car oui, ces deux-là étaient fait pour s'entendre et surtout à se renvoyer des piques sans arrêt. A croire qu'ils avaient reçu un entrainement des forces spéciales de l'humour noir. Perdu dans ses considérations, Scott ne vit pas Isaac et Stiles monter dans la Jeep.

« Bon, tu t'magnes, t'es en train de nous faire attendre là ! »Sourit Stiles de toutes ses dents.

Isaac se contenta d'un sourire en coin, celui qui faisait craquer tout le monde excepté Derek qui, c'est bien connu, ne craque pour personne. Et encore moins pour un jeune adolescent hyperactif. Pourquoi il avait accepté d'aller à la piscine avec ses deux là déjà ? Ah oui parce qu'il faisait bien trop chaud.

Scott leva les yeux au ciel avant de monter dans la voiture, toutes fenêtres ouvertes, musique à fond, direction la piscine.

Il y avait du monde, beaucoup trop. En fait, tout était « trop ». La chaleur, les gens, les cris. Et la seule chose qui aurait dû être en grosse quantité ne l'était pas : l'eau. Et l'espace. Pas la moindre petite parcelle de béton et de pelouse n'était pas déjà prise d'assaut par les familles. Nos trois jeunes hommes se faufilèrent entre les serviettes et les sacs, à la recherche d'un petit coin où se poser. Ils finirent par y arriver, en se jetant presque comme des bêtes sauvages sur un espace près de la piscine, libéré par un groupe de gens qui était en train de partir.

Après avoir jeté leurs serviettes sur le sol et enlevé leurs vêtements en vitesse, ils avaient couru jusqu'à l'eau, dans laquelle ils plongèrent avec délice.

« Waaaaaaah je revis ! S'exclama Stiles, heureux.

- Pas pour longtemps. »

Et Isaac enfonça la tête du jeune homme sous l'eau.

« Je m'abstiendrais d'être vulgaire devant des enfants, mais je te hais profondément. » Réussit à déclarer Stiles en toussotant.

Scott, lui n'écoutait plus et faisait tranquillement l'étoile de mer un peu plus loin. Mais pas bien longtemps, car Isaac et Stiles se rapprochèrent de lui et le retournèrent comme une crêpe, le noyant au passage. Scott recracha de l'eau par le nez et la bouche, ce qui fit bien rire nos deux compères.

« Sérieux, les mecs, j'ai failli me noyer à cause vous ! Grogna Scott.

- C'était le but. Répondit Isaac de son plus beau sourire.

- Scott, mon pote, tu passes trop de temps avec Derek, ses grognements intempestifs déteignent sur toi ! Fit remarquer Stiles.

- N'importe quoi, je grogne pas ! S'offensa le jeune loup.

- Oups pardon, j'ai dû les confondre avec le chant mélodieux de tes jérémiades !

- A mes oreilles, ça ressemblait plus aux déclamations de poèmes d'amour qu'il fait à Allison. » Se moqua Isaac.

Scott se vengea en envoyant une énorme éclaboussure d'eau sur les deux garçons qui lui menait la vie dure.

« Bon c'est pas que j'ai envie de manger une glace, mais presque ! » Dit Stiles en sortant de l'eau.

Les deux autres acquiescèrent et le suivirent.

Alors qu'ils attendaient dans la file d'attente, Stiles se retourna plusieurs fois, zieutant les alentours.

« Qu'est-ce qu'y a ? Demanda Scott.

- Rien, j'ai juste l'impression d'être observé depuis tout à l'heure. Avoua Stiles.

- Observé comme dans « j'ai l'impression qu'un psychopathe m'espionne et veut ma mort » ou plutôt du genre «Je suis regardé bizarrement parce que j'accompagne deux beaux gosses » ? Questionna Isaac.

- ça va les chevilles, « beau gosse » ? Soupira Stiles.

- Elles vont parfaitement bien et te remercient de ta sollicitude à leurs égards. »

Comme c'était enfin à leur tour de commander, ils interrompirent leur conversation. Après avoir chacun payé, ils retournèrent s'asseoir sur leurs serviettes et reprirent là où ils en étaient.

« Et donc tu disais que tu te sentais espionné ? Redemanda Scott.

- Oublie, le soleil a dû endommager mon cerveau. Rigola Stiles.

- Quel cerveau ? Se moqua Isaac.

- Je préfère être privé de cerveau plutôt que d'avoir les chevilles de la circonférence d'une planète ! Railla le jeune homme.

- Oh, non elles ne sont pas si grosses ? Si ?

- Vous pourriez arrêter de vous envoyer des piques à longueur de journée. S'exaspéra Scott.

- Derek, sors de ce corps ! » S'exclama Stiles en faisant une croix avec ses doigts qu'il agita sous le nez de son ami.

Scott leva les yeux au ciel pendant qu'Isaac laissa échapper un petit « hum » ironique.

« Aaaaah ! J'suis en train de prendre un coup de soleil ! »S'écria soudain Stiles en voyant son épaule rougie.

Isaac ne se retint pas pour se foutre de sa gueule ce qui eut pour effet de faire entrer en contact la main de Stiles avec son dos. Isaac lâcha un « Ah » de douleur.

« Je vois qu'y a pas que moi ! » Déclara victorieusement Stiles.

Les deux adolescents se lancèrent dans une bataille de regards.

« On dirait un combat d'écrevisses ! Rigola Scott.

- Mais c'est qu'il est doué d'humour, le louveteau ! Nargua Stiles.

- Cela démontrerait–il un semblant d'intelligence ? Se demanda Isaac, son petit sourire moqueur plaqué sur son visage.

- Vous êtes vraiment des gros connards ! »

Scott se leva et partit ruminer un peu plus loin.

« Hey, mais attends Scott, le prend pas mal, on t'aime quand même mon petit loup ! » S'exclama Stiles en se levant.

Malheureusement pour lui, il avait enroulé sa serviette autour de ses jambes, et quand un enfant qui courrait par là, le bouscula, Stiles tomba à l'eau. Cela aurait pu bien se passer, si la fameuse serviette n'avait pas décidé de faire effet ventouse autour de ses jambes à cause de l'eau et qu'un matelas gonflable n'avait pas échoué au-dessus de sa tête l'empêchant de remonter à la surface. Pris de panique, le jeune se débâtît vainement quand une main puissante l'attrapa par le bras et le sortit hors de l'eau.

« Mais t'es débile ou quoi ? » Vociféra une voix masculine

* * *

Isaac regarda Stiles courir après Scott, quand il vit un gamin percuter l'humain et le faire tomber dans l'eau. Le loup se leva d'un bond, tandis que Scott se retourna en entendant le PLOUF d'un Stiles jeté à l'eau (Car le PLOUF d'un Stiles jeté à l'eau est reconnaissable car unique en son genre ! Accompagné d'une sorte de borborygme semblable à "waaarghh" et suivi d'un mini tsunami, ou peu s'en faut). Mais avant qu'Isaac ou Scott aient pu faire quoique ce soit, une forme se jeta dans la piscine telle une sirène très musclée et remonta Stiles à la surface.

« Mais t'es débile ou quoi ? » Hurla Derek.

* * *

Stiles toussota un bon moment avant de retrouver un souffle normal. Quand il reprit plus ou moins ses esprits, il vit qu'il se trouvait dans ce qui devait être l'infirmerie de la piscine. A côté de lui, il y avait Scott, Isaac et…

« Derek ! S'étonna le jeune homme.

- Si tu voulais jouer les petites sirènes, c'est loupé, tu as coulé lamentablement ! Grogna l'alpha.

- Bonjour à toi aussi Derek. Et ne redis jamais les mots "petite sirène" ou "arc-en-ciel" ou "petit poney". Jamais. »

Derek le fusilla de son regard spécial "ta gueule Stiles ou je t'égorge".

« Steu plé ? » Ajouta Stiles avec un grand sourire mi-débile, mi-crispé, celui qui plaisait tant à Derek.

Le loup roula des yeux. Il avait très envie de frapper Stiles.

« Je pense qu'Isaac et Scott doivent aussi se poser la question, alors voilà : qu'est-ce que tu fous à la piscine ? »

Les yeux de Derek qui jusqu'ici fixaient Stiles, se mirent à virevolter de ci de là, ne voulant plus croiser celui de l'adolescent.

« C'est toi qui m'espionnait comme un vieux pervers !

- Non ! Répondit un peu trop vite Derek pour ne pas paraître suspect.

- Oula ! Je crois que Scott et moi on va vous laisser. Déclara Isaac, flairant les histoires de couple arriver.

- Mais…pourquoi ? Demanda innocemment Scott.

- Tais-toi et suis moi ! Soupira Isaac en entrainant son ami dehors.

- Et donc ce n'était pas toi qui m'espionnait ? » Redemanda Stiles.

Derek toussota.

« Alors, dans ce cas, c'est peut-être un admirateur secret, ou non plutôt un lycan grognon qui aime jeter la pauvre petite créature frêle fragile que je suis, contre des murs ! »

Derek soupira tout en levant les yeux au ciel. Pourquoi s'était-il donc entiché de ce gamin ?

« Tu préfères être Ariel ou Éric ?

- Quoi ?

- Non parce que tu vois, c'est moi qui ai fait la petite sirène, avec peu de succès d'ailleurs, mais dans le film, c'est Ariel qui sauve Éric, sauf que tu ressembles à tout sauf à Ariel…Lydia aurait fait une très bonne Ariel. Et du coup si c'est toi Éric, ça ne colle pas au dessin animé, puisque comme je le disais avant c'est Ariel qui sauve le Prince de la noyade et pas l'inverse. C'est très problématique ! Et donc …

- Ariel n'est pas muette dans le film ? »

Stiles allait répliquer quelque chose mais s'arrêta en comprenant que Derek lui demandait gentiment de la fermer.

« Y a juste une chose dont je suis sûr, c'est qu'à la fin, ils s'embrassent. »

Avant que Derek n'ai pu vraiment assimiler ce que venait de dire Stiles, le jeune homme s'approcha du loup et déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Merci de m'avoir évité la noyade, finir en mollusque au fond de l'océan n'était pas vraiment mon premier choix de carrière. »

Et c'est ainsi que Stiles réussit pour la première fois à faire rire son loup, mais pas trop parce qu'il ne faut pas abuser non plus, Derek ne se bidonnera jamais, il a bien trop la classe pour ça !

* * *

*Mode grosse connasse ON* Je sais pas si je vais mettre un autre chapitre alors je vous laisse dans le doute Mouhahahahahaha...

.

.

.

.

.  
.

...Nan je déconne, mais je sais pas quand j'en mettrais un nouveau, vu que j'ai rien commencé pour l'instant et que j'ai pas trop d'idée, donc si vous avez des propositions, je suis toute ouïe.


	4. Le Bavard et La Bête

Salut ! (mais juste parce que ma bêta m'oblige à être polie -_-"). Finalement je poste le chapitre beaucoup plus tôt (une semaine en avance, vous rendez-vous compte ?).

Ce chapitre est un peu plus déprimant et plus sombre que les précédents donc j'espère que vous apprécierez quand même ^^"

PS : Je mettrais désormais la progression et la date approximatives des parutions de mes fics sur mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à faire un tour pour voir.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**_La Belle et la Bête : Le Bavard et le Loup_**

Stiles, affalé sur son lit, était en train de lire un des innombrables livres sur les loups-garous qu'il avait récemment acquis. Depuis que Scott avait été transformé, il avait fait de nombreuses recherches, mais c'est surtout depuis qu'il était plus intime avec Derek qu'il avait redoublé d'ardeur dans ses recherches. Il avait tellement de questions en tête, surtout concernant…hum comment dire…la sexualité des loups-garous. Son esprit était gentiment en train de divagué sur de quelconques activités sportives impliquant un Derek, un lit et lui bien sûr. Il en était là dans ses songeries quand un bruit étrange capta soudain son attention. Son père n'était pourtant pas à la maison. Stiles se releva et écouta plus attentivement. Des bruits de pas ? Le jeune homme, le cœur battant soudain la chamade, attrapa la batte de baseball qui trainait dans sa chambre et descendit lentement. Il arriva en bas des escaliers mais ne vit personne. Il avait peut-être rêvé. Il entra dans le salon. Rien. Il vérifia la cuisine. Rien. Son esprit lui jouait des tours apparemment. Stiles repartit vers les escaliers.

Il se stoppa net. Là, à moitié caché sous les marches des escaliers, une paire d'yeux dorés le regardait. Un frisson de panique parcourut le dos de Stiles. Le jeune homme raffermît sa prise sur la batte. Lentement, il recula. Le loup le regarda, une drôle de lueur dans les yeux. Stiles ne savait comment l'interpréter. Ce n'était ni Scott, ni Derek, et encore moins un Bisounours, ça il en était sûr. Le loup avança d'un pas à chaque fois que Stiles reculait d'un pas également. Bien vite, il se retrouva acculé contre la porte d'entrée. Fébrilement, il tenta désespérément d'ouvrir la porte fermée. La clé tomba à terre. Le cœur de Stiles accéléra. Le loup le regardait toujours fixement. Stiles eut soudain l'atroce impression d'être une proie facile. Il regarda le loup, puis l'escalier. Pouvait-il atteindre l'escalier avant de se faire avoir ? Il n'eut pas le temps de faire de savants calculs que le loup se jetait sur lui. Stiles, que l'adrénaline avait boosté, évita de justesse les griffes du loup, qui s'écrasa contre la porte et monta quatre à quatre les escaliers. Et une fois en haut, il faisait quoi maintenant ?

Stiles se précipita dans sa chambre et s'enferma à clé. Il espérait que sa porte tienne le coup, le temps qu'il trouve une ingénieuse solution. Il chercha son téléphone. Un grattement sur sa porte le fit sursauter. Le loup s'amusait à gratter à sa porte ? Soit il voulait juste jouer, soit c'était un putain de psychopathe ! Les mains tremblantes, Stiles envoya voler ses vêtements, toujours à la recherche de son portable. Il essayait tant bien que mal d'ignorer les grattements à sa porte.

« Viens petit Stiles ! Viens ! » Fit une voix mielleuse.

Stiles regarda sa porte, une lueur de panique dans les yeux. Il étain en train de devenir fou, son petit cœur battant à 600 à l'heure (sans faire d'arrêt cardiaque) et ses neurones explosaient tous les uns après les autres. Il essaya de se reconcentrer sur la recherche de son téléphone. Portable ! Portable ! Où es-tu ?

« Stiles ! Mon petit Stiles, viens ! »

La voix le faisait vraiment flipper. Ah, ça y est ! Il avait enfin retrouvé son portable. Il composa le premier numéro qu'il lui vint en tête.

« Non, Stiles ! Ce n'est pas bien ! Raccroche immédiatement ! » Fit la voix devenue plus agressive.

Pendant que d'une main, il tenait son portable, de l'autre, il ouvrit sa fenêtre. S'il sautait d'ici, avait-il une chance de retomber sans trop se faire mal, puis de courir jusqu'à sa Jeep sans se faire attraper ? Bip Bip Bip. Non ! C'est pas vrai ! Cria Stiles intérieurement. Scott ne répondait pas. Il tapa un autre numéro.

« Lâche ce téléphone Stiles ! » Grogna la voix.

Bip. Le bruit d'un corps se jetant sur sa porte retentit. Stiles sursauta. Bip. Un deuxième coup. Sa porte craqua. Stiles monta sur le toit de sa maison et referma la fenêtre du mieux qu'il put. Bi…

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » Cracha une voix.

Troisième coup, la porte céda. Stiles sauta. Il atterrît dans une haie, puis tomba à terre. Un hurlement de colère se fit entendre dans sa chambre. Stiles courut jusqu'à sa Jeep. De sa main libre et moite, il sortit les clés de sa poche. Maintenant, petite clé, rentre dans la serrure. Allez rentre ! S'excita t-il. Clic. La porte s'ouvrit. Stiles monta dans sa voiture et s'enferma dedans. Démarrer le contact, pensa Stiles. Démarre ma belle, c'est pas le moment de me bouder ! Le moteur démarra. Stiles partit en trombe, direction l'entrepôt. Dans son rétroviseur, il aperçut une masse sombre courir derrière sa Jeep.

« Stiles ? Stiles ! »

Le jeune homme mit du temps avant de comprendre d'où venait la voix. Son portable.

« Oui, allô.

- Stiles, je suis occupé, là, alors si tu pouvais éviter de m'appeler et de faire des bruits bizarres, ça m'arrangerait ! Aboya la voix à l'autre bout du téléphone.

- Les bruits bizarres, c'était juste un loup-garou qui essayait de me bouffer ! » S'énerva Stiles.

Un bruit de pneus qui crissent retentit à l'autre bout de la ligne.

« Quoi ?

- Il y avait un…. »

Stiles ne put terminer sa phrase. Une forme passa juste devant la voiture de Stiles. Il l'évita. Stiles perdit le contrôle du véhicule qui dérapa sur le gravier. La voiture percuta quelque chose et l'airbag se déclencha. Sa ceinture le retint, lui coupant le souffle. Sa tête rebondit sur son appuie tête.

La voiture s'arrêta enfin. Stiles avait mal de partout, à demi conscient dans sa Jeep. Un bruit sourd et métallique agressa ses oreilles. Quelqu'un le tira hors de la Jeep. Stiles se sentit tomber sur le gravier. Un poids appuya sur son torse endolori. Un grognement raisonna. Stiles ouvrit les yeux autant qu'il put, malgré son mal de tête.

Le loup était penché au dessus de lui, les pattes avant appuyées sur ses épaules. Stiles ne pouvait plus bouger. Son pouls s'accéléra. Une aura perverse entourait le loup aux intentions douteuses. Le loup lui lécha la joue. Stiles ferma les yeux et déglutit. Il devait trouver une solution et vite, s'il ne voulait pas finir en casse croûte pour loup. Une griffe passa sur sa joue. _Réfléchis ! Réfléchiiiiiis ! Lui mettre un coup dans ses bijoux de famille ne ferait que l'énerver, j'ai pas d'aconit à lui balancer à la gueule, les pigeons ne vont surement pas m'aider en lançant une attaque aérienne contre lui et Oh putain j'espère qu'il a pas des puces…J'ai pas envie d'avoir des puces !_ La griffe descendit dans son cou, ce qui rappela à l'ordre Stiles. _Crier ? Non pas une bonne idée. Parler ? Et je lui dis quoi ? C'est pas que je t'aime pas mais j'aimerais qu'on fasse connaissance avant de me faire bouffer ? _Il sentit une griffe inciser lentement la chair de son bras_._Stiles n'arrivait plus à penser. Son corps n'obéissait plus. Il se débattit comme il put. Donnant des coup de poings, agitant ses jambes pour tenter de renverser le loup. Mais rien. Un autre coup de griffe vint s'ajouter à ses autres blessures de guerre. Stiles avait envie de pleurer.

« Tu es vraiment mignon ! Pourquoi Derek ne t'a-t-il pas déjà mangé ! » Susurra le loup.

Stiles chercha de ses mains, une arme de fortune. Une feuille ? Oui bien sûr, il pourrait taillader le méchant loulou jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive…autant utiliser une cuillère. Une allumette ? Oui mais sans feu c'était totalement inutile. Note à lui-même : toujours avoir de l'aconit et un briquet sur soi en cas d'attaque loup-garienne ! Un caillou ? Stiles attrapa la pierre le plus fermement possible et l'abattit sur la tempe du loup le plus violemment qu'il put. Le loup glapit, et pendant quelques secondes, il fut déstabilisé. Stiles en profita pour repousser le loup, et lui envoya un coup dans les bijoux de famille. Puis il se mit à courir aussi vit qu'il put. Sa tête tournait, ses jambes avaient du mal à le porter. Son cœur battait bien trop vite. Respirer lui était difficile, l'air lui brulait la gorge.

Stiles se prit les pieds dans une racine et s'étala de tout son long. Il se retourna et vit le loup lui foncer dessus avec rage. Une ombre s'interposa entre lui et le psychopathe. Un grognement sourd vibra dans les oreilles de Stiles. Derek. L'autre loup recula devant l'alpha.

Le jeune homme vit son ami se jeter sur son agresseur. Deux formes noires se mirent à se battre dans un ballet macabre. Des cris, du sang, des bruits de craquements lugubres. Stiles eut un haut le cœur avant de sombrer totalement.

Tout tournait, il y avait des voix et des flashs lumineux aussi. Il sentit son cœur s'envoler, l'apesanteur n'avait plus d'emprise sur lui. Il tourna la tête et un chandelier agitait l'un de ses bras devant lui en criant « Stiles, reste avec nous ! Stiles ! ». Derrière M. Chandelier, une petite tasse à thé, qui semblait très inquiète prévenait quelqu'un qu'ils arrivaient bientôt. Un ombre apparut soudain devant ses yeux. La Bête. Il eut un mouvement de recul. La Bête grogna. Le Chandelier la repoussa gentiment et la petite tasse prit sa place. M. Chandelier et Petite Tasse de Thé lui parlaient gentiment pour l'apaiser. Et puis plus rien, le noir total.

Le contact froid de quelque chose de dur sur son dos le réveilla un peu. Il tenta d'ouvrir les yeux. Tout était flou. M. Chandelier et Petite Tasse de Thé envahirent soudain son champ de vision. Et il y avait aussi un nouveau venu : M. Horloge.

« Hey M. Chandelier, je suis où ? »

Siles divaguait complètement. Il clignait des yeux pour s'habituer à la lumière, mais tout restait flou.

« Pourquoi tu t'inquiètes Petite Tasse de Thé ? » Demanda t-il en l'apercevant.

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux quelques secondes, un sourire béat sur les lèvres, avant de poser un regard suspicieux sur le nouvel arrivant.

« Et vous êtes qui vous, M. La Grosse Horloge ? » Ricana Stiles à moitié shooté par les médicaments.

- Stiles ! Regarde moi. Déclara l'Horloge.

- C'est quoi un Stiles ? Demanda le blessé.

- Il délire complètement. Soupira M. Chandelier.

- Deaton, vous pouvez le soigner ou pas ? S'énerva Petite Tasse de Thé.

- Pourquoi tu paniques, Petite Tasse de Thé ?

- Stiles, écoute moi. Tu t'es fait attaquer par un loup-garou…

- La Bête ?

- Oui, si tu veux. Mais c'est fini, tu es en sécurité maintenant, le …M. Horloge va te soigner, ok ? »

Stiles fit un « hum » d'approbation sans vraiment comprendre la situation. Petite Tasse de Thé lui tint fermement la main.

« Vous pensez qu'il a un trauma ? Questionna M. Chandelier.

- Non, je pense que c'est plus le choc et les médicaments que je viens de lui donner.

- Je pensais qu'il pouvait être encore plus chiant mais apparemment je n'avais encore jamais rencontré de Stiles sous médocs !

- Isaac ! Le reprit Petite Tasse de Thé.

- Quoi ! C'est vrai. Même à moitié mort, il arrive à débiter des conneries. Ça relève du grand art, à ce niveau ! »

Stiles garda les yeux ouverts plusieurs minutes, délirant tranquillement sur tout et n'importe quoi. Petite Tasse de Thé lui tenait toujours la main, pendant que M. Chandelier faisait les cents pas. A ce rythme, il allait finir par creuser des tranchés dans le sol avec ses pieds. M. Horloge, quand à lui tâtait son corps. Stiles rigola, ça chatouillait. Il avait toujours un sourire limite benêt plaqué sur le visage et il racontait toujours autant d'absurdités. Et soudain comme un robot à court d'énergie, le jeune homme, épuisé, se rendormi.

Quand il se réveilla de nouveau, il n'était plus allongé par terre dans le gravier, ni sur une table froide et il n'y avait plus de loup.

« Stiles ! S'écria une voix familière.

- Petite Tasse de Thé ? Murmura le jeune homme en essayant de se relever.

- Y a pas de Petite Tasse de Thé, Stiles. Y a que moi, ton ami Scott et…

- Tu devrais éviter de trop bouger. Déclara une autre voix sur sa droite.

- Merci de te soucier de moi, M. Chandelier.

- Erreur sur la personne, moi c'est Isaac. »

Stiles tourna sa tête et vit en effet le loup. Stiles buga quelques instants, assimilant la dure réalité. Petite Tasse de Thé et M. Chandelier n'existaient pas. Dommage, ils les aimaient bien !

- Hey, ça va ? Le questionna Scott, en l'aidant à se relever sur le lit. »

Stiles gémit un peu de douleur, soupira et attendit quelques instant, le temps de reprendre ses esprits avant de répondre.

« A ton avis, Scott, bien sûr que je vais bien, je dois avoir au moins 6 côtes cassées, des ecchymoses partout et un traumatisme crânien ! » S'écria Stiles énervé.

Enfin énervé, quand on était à moitié dans les vapes, ça diminuait vachement la force de votre énervement.

Scott lui lança un regard tout penaud, avant d'aller se rasseoir.

« Tu boudes pas quand même ? Demanda Stiles, d'une voix fatigué.

- Ignore le. Je savais que tu avais beaucoup de défauts, Stiles, mais je ne savais pas que aimant à loups-garous psychopathes et pervers en faisait parti. Se moqua Isaac.

- Ha ha ha, tellement hilarant. J'aurais bien aimé te voir à ma place, tiens.

- Oh non merci, je pense que je m'en passerais.

- J'ai pensé exactement la même chose quand je me suis fais attaqué ! Pour une fois qu'on est sur la même longueur d'ondes ! Se moqua Stiles.

- Comment tu peux encore réussir à faire des blagues, après ce qui vient de se passer ? S'étonna Scott.

- Tu préfères que je pleure ?

- Non, mais…

- Scott, laisse-le tranquille. Lança Isaac.

- Woooh ! Isaac, qui me « défend », j'en reviens pas ! Ne me dis pas que tu étais inquiet pour moi ? »

Isaac ne répondit rien et replongea dans son livre.

« Oh tu me déçois ! Juste comme ça, il s'est passé quoi après que je sois très héroïquement tombé dans les pommes ?

- Derek s'est occupé de l'autre et il nous a appelé…Commença Scott.

- Et ?

- Heu…

- Scott et moi, t'avons amené chez le Dr Deaton…

- J'ai été soigné par un véto ?

- Tu aurais préféré aller à l'hôpital et expliquer toute l'histoire à ton père ?

- Le Dr Deacon est un très bon véto, vraiment très compétant ! »

Isaac leva les yeux au ciel et soupira.

- Et ensuite ?

- Après on t'a ramené ici, au hangar.

- Et Derek, il est où ? Commença à s'inquiéter Stiles.

-Derek est toujours fou de colère, il n'arrive pas à se retransformer. Il s'est enfermé dans là pièce là-bas. Dit Scott en pointant une porte derrière lui.

- Aidez-moi à me lever. Déclara Stiles.

- Mais t'es fou, même nous, on veut pas rentrer dans la pièce ! S'écria Scott.

- Non, il a raison, s'il y a quelqu'un qui peut le faire revenir, c'est lui. Le soutint Isaac.

- Scott, est-ce que tu sais au moins pourquoi Derek est si énervé ? Demanda Stiles, exaspéré que son ami n'ait pas encore compris que lui et le loup était quasiment au stade de faire des fondues dans un lit.

- Heu…il aime pas qu'on touche à sa meute. Déclara innocemment Scott.

- Techniquement, Stiles ne fait pas partie de la meute. Dit Isaac, en aidant Stiles à sortir du lit.

- Bon, écoute moins, Scott. As-tu lu Twilight ? Ou vu les films ? Je ne t'en voudrais pas si tu l'as fais ! »

Scott rougit. Ça signifiait qu'il avait fait les deux.

- Bien, enfin non, c'est pas bien, mais ça va grandement aider mon explication.

- Mais c'est pas ma faute, c'est…

- Viens pas me faire croire que c'est le Père Noël qui t'a offert les films et les livres le jour de ton anniversaire !

- Et toi c'est quoi ton excuse pour les avoir lus et vus ? Ironisa Isaac.

- Je me documentais ! Tu crois vraiment que j'allais me lobotomiser le cerveau sans une bonne raison !?

- Parce que tu as un cerveau.

- Nyanyanya.

- Tellement mature. »

Stiles tira la langue. Tant qu'à être mature, autant continuer à fond dans cette voie !

- Bref voilà, tu te rappelles que Jacob, le loup-garou, s'imprègne de Nessie ? Et bah c'est presque la même chose entre moi et Derek. »

Scott resta un moment bouche bé.

« Tu couches avec Derek ? S'exclama enfin Scott, prenant conscience de la révélation.

- Non, pas encore.

- Donc tu as prévu de…avec Derek…Yerk !

- Merci de ton soutien, mon pote, ça fait toujours plaisir. Soupira Stiles.

- Non, mais c'est pas ça….Mais Derek ! T'aurait pas pu choisir, je sais pas moi….Isaac. »

Les deux garçons se regardèrent. Ils lurent dans les yeux de l'autre la même envie de titiller Scott. Isaac raffermît sa prise sur la taille de Stiles, et celui-ci se colla un peu plus au loup.

« Oh mon cœur, fais attention de ne pas tomber.

- Merci mon Chéri ! »

Les deux se regardèrent avec des yeux en amourachés.

« Arrêtez ça, s'il vous plait. Pleura Scott, en se cachant les yeux derrières ses mains.

- Tu ne te soucis pas nous quand tu batifoles avec Allison. Fit remarquer Isaac.

- Ok, c'est bon, j'ai compris.

- Bon, c'est pas que j'aime pas discuter avec vous, mais j'ai un loup à sauver.

- Bonne chance Superman. » Ricana Isaac.

Stiles s'approcha de la porte en claudiquant, il avait mal de partout. Il se retourna et vit Isaac et Scott le suivre du regard, prêt à intervenir au cas où la situation dégénère.

Il frappa à la porte.

« Derek ? C'est moi Stiles, je vais ouvrir la porte alors me saute pas dessus ! »

Le jeune homme ouvrit doucement la porte et pénétra dans la pièce peu éclairée.

« Derek, tu sais que c'est super glauque et flippant ici ? Tu aurais pu choisir un endroit un peu plus…joyeux, du genre la maison de Barbie. »

Un grognement retentit.

« Ok, t'as raison, une maison toute rose c'est méga flippant. Loup, y es-tu ?

- Sors ! Ordonna Derek.

- Hors de question ! De un, parce que je ne fais jamais ce qu'on me demande, enfin la plupart du temps, je crois que les seules fois où j'ai…. »

Derek grogna…encore.

« Oui je sais, tu t'en fous. Et de deux, parce que je me sens l'âme intrépide. Genre preux chevalier qui va sauver sa princesse…sauf que dans le cas présent, je suis plus la Belle et toi la Bête. Sans offense hein ! »

Un autre grognement, moins fort cette fois-ci. Stiles s'était plus ou moins habitué à l'obscurité et distingua enfin la forme d'un Derek assis par terre contre le mur. Stiles s'approcha.

« Recule ! »

Stiles n'écouta pas. Il s'accroupit en face du loup.

« Tu sais, je te préfère avec un peu moins de poils. »

Derek releva la tête et lui envoya son regard rouge « La ferme ou je te tue » en plein dans la face. Stiles s'approcha de son visage et déposa un baiser à la commissure des lèvres de Derek. Le loup sembla se détendre. Ils restèrent quelques secondes sans bouger, front contre front, avant que Derek attire un peu brusquement Stiles contre lui. Le jeune homme se retrouva assis sur les cuisses de Derek, la tête de celui-ci enfouie dans son coup. Ses mains s'accrochant fermement à son dos, comme si c'était une bouée de sauvetage. Stiles entoura ses bras autour du coup de Derek, une main caressant les cheveux du loup. La respiration de l'alpha se fit plus calme et plus régulière. Ses épaules se détendirent.

Pour une fois, Stiles ne parla pas et attendit. Il attendit que la Bête redevienne lentement mais surement un homme. Un de ceux qui grognait pour rien, et qui faisait tout le temps la tête. Mais aussi un homme qui venait de lui sauver la vie et qui se laisser aller à des sentiments avec lui. Alors, il laissa sa bouche fermée. Attendant que la Bête redevienne l'homme.

* * *

Mais qui est le méchant et pourquoi a t-il attaqué Stiles ? Et bien vous ne le saurez jamais, étant donné que nous l'avons recruté après un casting de psychopathes (et je vous assure qu'il y a du lourd !). Ma bêta me souligne que si on l'a rencontré, on sait forcément qui sait. Alors voilà je vais vous dévoiler son identité (et je rejette toute responsabilité de meurtre à votre encontre) : il s'appelle Personne, il habite Nul Part et sa passion : Attaquer Stiles pour le bien de l'histoire (et accessoirement se faire pourrir la gueule par Derek, mais c'est un détail !)

Et je terminerai par ceci : Faites la gueule pas la guerre (ne chercher pas à savoir le rapport, y en a pas ! XD)


	5. Bretzel

Bonjour ou bonsoir, comment allez-vous mes cher lecteurs ? Je sais pas vous mais je suis super contente de retrouver le soleil \o/ Bon il a fait un peu chaud aujourd'hui (enfin chez moi en tout cas) mais ça fait du bien de se faire griller un peu XD Par contre le Pollen est en guerre contre moi et ses attaques sont vicieuses ! Ma pauvre Gorge et ma petit Nez ont succombé T-T

Trêve de lamentation ! Je vous livre enfin la suite des aventures de Stiles. Un peu plus court que d'habitude, mais j'espère que ça vous plaira tout de même !

Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

Bretzel

Quand Stiles ouvrit les yeux, tout était noir autour de lui, à part un petit rayon de lumière qui filtrait par un volet en face de lui. Il se redressa et s'assit sur se qui devait être un lit. C'était moelleux, douillet, chaud et il pouvait s'allonger dessus, alors qu'est-ce que ça pouvait être d'autre qu'un lit ? Un ours apprivoisé ? Un gentil dragon ? Non ça pouvait pas être un dragon ! Un dragon, c'est un reptile donc ça n'aurait pas cette texture. Et puis qu'est-ce qu'il en savait d'abord ! Il n'avait jamais rencontré de dragon. Si ça se trouve les dragons sont poilus, mangent des pissenlits et crachent des arcs-en-ciel. Et puis pourquoi il divaguait sur les dragons de toute façon ?

**Essayant** de ne plus réfléchir, il descendit du lit et posa un pied sur le plancher. A tâtons, il tenta de se rapprocher de la source de lumière. Le mot important dans cette phrase étant : Tenta. Stiles avait bien vu que la fenêtre se trouvait un peu en contre bas par rapport à lui. Mais il n'avait pensé qu'il y aurait un escalier. Et son pied rencontra soudain le vide. Déséquilibré, il tomba en avant, rencontra encore plus de vide, se raccrocha à ce qui lui tomba sous la main, c'est à dire un rideau. Qui bien évidemment craqua sous son poids, ne stoppant pas sa chute. Stiles finit quand même par atterrir par terre, parce que oui, il y avait un sol et non pas un gouffre. Et heureusement pour lui parce que la chute avait déjà été bien assez douloureuse alors s'il était tombé de plusieurs milliers de mètres, je ne vous dis pas les dégâts !

« C'est toujours à moi qu'ça arrive ! » grommela t-il.

Stiles resta quelques secondes couché en étoile de mer par terre. Son dos refusant de faire le moindre mouvement. Sa colonne vertébrale semblant dire « Ose te lever et tu vas voir se que tu vas prendre, crétin ». Dans un élan de courage, il se releva, douloureusement certes, mais il se releva quand même et…retomba de nouveau. Son pied venait de buter contre une caisse, ou il ne savait trop quoi. Ça aurait tout aussi bien pu être un lamantin venu s'échouer ici par magie, pour ce qu'il en savait !

« Journée de merde ! » geignit-il en se massant le pied.

Il se releva précautionneusement, histoire de ne pas se taper la tête contre un quelconque plafond ayant décidé d'être à la hauteur d'un minimoys. Stiles hésita un instant avant de se remettre en marche.

Il réussit néanmoins, en allant à 0,0000001 km à l'heure à enfin atteindre la fenêtre. Stiles l'ouvrit prudemment. Son esprit inventait tout plein de théories sur ce qu'il pourrait trouver derrière se volet. Attaque de lutins farceurs, loups-garous enragés (mais ça il en avait l'habitude, il pouvait le gérer…plus ou mois. Enfin plus moins que plus !), sorcières et pommes empoisonnées. Et puis c'était quoi ce poids à l'arrière de sa tête ?

Arrêtant trente secondes de réfléchir et de se poser des milliers de questions (et c'était vraiment difficile pour lui, croyez-moi), il ouvrit enfin la fenêtre. La lumière lui brula les yeux, le forçant à les fermer à moitié pour s'y habituer. Quand ses petits yeux se furent accoutumés, il se risqua à lancer un petit regard dehors. Le ciel était bleu, les oiseaux chantaient, les papillons papillonnaient et…il y avait du vide. Beaaaaaaaaaucoup de vide. Genre, comme s'il était en haut d'une putain de maudite tour sans escaliers pour en sortir. Stiles, prit de vertige, se recula. Et retomba pour la troisième fois. Mais cette fois sa chute fut amortie par…des cheveux ?

Des cheveux blonds…longs…et accrochés sur son crâne. Son crâne ? Mais c'était quoi ce cauchemar ? Il avait jamais demandé à avoir des cheveux blonds, longs et super soyeux. Comment pouvait-il être si soyeux alors qu'ils étaient si longs ? Ils devraient être tout emmêlés, mais non. Ils étaient lisses, soyeux et ultra doux. Il fallait absolument qu'il mette la main sur le produit miracle qui les rendait ainsi. Que ce soit un shampoing ou de la bave de crapaud. Soudain, un truc visqueux le sauta sur le visage. Hurlant comme une fillette, il tapa son visage pour enlever le truc qui s'y accrochait. Il réussit, après s'être bien griffé le visage, il attrapa la chose par la…queue ? Et la balança contre un mur, où elle s'écrasa comme un moucheron sur une vitre. Stiles, en mode je-me-couvre-le visage-de-mes-bras-au-cas-où-le-truc-me-réattaque, resta immobile à fixer ce qu'il reconnut comme étant un caméléon, glisser lentement le long du mur jusqu'au sol, avant de tomber sur le dos.

Stiles se détendit, et s'approcha du caméléon. Il avança un doigt tremblant et pouica le petit ventre. Le caméléon cligna des yeux.

« Heu…désolé ? » déclara timidement Stiles.

Le caméléon émit un petit bruit.

« Je parle pas le caméléon ! J'ai pris espagnol comme deuxième langue pas caméléon. »

L'animal le regardait de ses grands yeux.

« Non, je n'arrive pas à communiquer par la pensée avec toi. »

Le caméléon remua ses pattes, mais n'arriva pas à se remettre sur ses pieds. Stiles l'aida.

« Comment tu t'appelles ? »

L'animal disparu soudain, mais revint rapidement avec une feuille de papier qu'il tirait par sa bouche. Il disparut de nouveau et réapparut cette fois en poussant un flacon d'encre. Le caméléon fit un signe de tête en direction du flacon.

« Tu veux que je l'ouvre ? »

Il hocha de sa petite tête. Stiles ouvrit donc le flacon et en versa sur un coin de la feuille. Immédiatement, le caméléon pataugea dans l'encre avant de sauter un peu partout sur le bout de papier.

« Scott » lut Stiles.

Le petit animal secoua vigoureusement la tête en laissant échapper un petit cri en signe d'approbation.

« Tu es un peu plus impressionnant en Loup-Garou ! Se moqua Stiles.

Le caméléon le regarda perplexe.

« Laisse tomber. » Soupira Stiles.

Alors qu'il pensait être seul, une voix s'éleva.

_« Stiles ! Stiles ! _

_Lance moi ta chevelure dorée ! »_

Scott se cacha aussitôt sous les jupons de Stiles.

« Oh merde, c'est quoi tous ces froufrous roses ! Grogna le jeune homme en s'apercevant enfin de la tenue qu'il portait. Une magnifique robe rose.

« Stiles, ta chevelure ! » S'exclama de nouveau la voix. Mais cette fois un peu plus sévèrement.

Stiles marmonna quelques injures sur le fait que merde il n'était pas une échelle et que si l'autre voulait monter, il avait qu'à apprendre à voler. Il s'exécuta tout de même, un peu à contre cœur.

Quand l'homme arriva en haut de la tour, il sauta prestement à l'intérieur et épousseta ses vêtements. Stiles l'observa faire avant de demander naïvement

« Qui êtes vous ? »

L'inconnu s'arrêta, interloqué par la question.

« Te serais-tu cogné la tête ?

- Heu…non

- Mais enfin voyons, Stiles ! C'est moi Gérard ! Ton père ! »

Les yeux de Stiles s'agrandirent comme des soucoupes. C'était la blague la plus drôle et en même la moins amusante qu'il ait jamais entendue !

« Oui, je sais, c'était une blague ! Réussit à rire le jeune homme. Dis…heu…Papa, je pourrais descendre faire un tour en bas, histoire de prendre l'air, me rouler dans l'herbe, pourchasser les papillons, enfin tu vois ce genre de choses. »

L'homme eut l'air outré de cette demande.

« Mais Stiles, tu sais bien que tu ne peux pas ! Le monde d'en bas est horrible et cruel. Tu serais blessé et je ne veux pas que ça arrive.

- Oui c'est vrai ça ! Bonne Fée Marraine pourrait vouloir m'attaquer au détour d'une route de campagne déserte ! » Grommela Stiles.

L'homme lui lança un regard venimeux. Note à soi même : tourner au minimum 100 fois sa langue dans sa bouche.

« Je ne supporterais pas ton insolence une seconde de plus !

- Mais…

- Pas de « mais ». _Déclara fermement son « papa » en levant son index pour lui intimer le silence. _Tu me brises le cœur à chaque fois que tu affirmes vouloir voir le monde. Tu ne veux pas comprendre qu'à l'extérieur de la Tour, c'est dangereux et que tu ne survivrais pas un seul instant, soit. Mais je te le dis Stiles : Jamais, tu m'entends, jamais tu ne sortira de cette Tour. Maintenant, lance ta chevelure et médite mes paroles. Peut-être que lorsque tu seras calmé, nous pourrons avoir une vraie discussion. »

Stiles hallucinait tout bonnement et simplement. Non mais il se prenait pour l'autre ? Il était pas un ascenseur merde quoi ! Et en plus, ça faisait mal ! Et c'était quoi cette excuse de « le monde extérieur est trop dangereux » ? On lui en avait sorti des excuses bidons mais celle-là était une perle parmi toutes celles qu'il avait entendues. Non mais c'est vrai quoi ! Pourquoi les gens n'avouaient pas tout simplement leur plan du genre : « Non mais en fait, je te séquestre parce que je suis un gros connard doublé d'un fou furieux, bonne journée ! », tout serait tellement plus simple ainsi !

Quand l'homme arriva enfin à terre, Stiles remonta péniblement sa chevelure et se mit à faire les cents en boudant. Où est-ce qu'il avait atterrît ? Et surtout comment il était arrivé là ? Scott le suivait du regard, confortablement installé sur le rebord de la fenêtre ensoleillée. La dernière fois qu'il avait ouvert les yeux, il était chez Derek, il portait un jean et un T-shirt et n'avait pas de putain de chevelure dorée aussi longue que le Nil ! En fait en y réfléchissant, ses cheveux était peut-être un indice du genre : Oh nom d'un Loup-Garou imberbe, je suis Bretzel ! Non c'était surement pas ça ! Hum…c'était quoi déjà le nom de cette princesse à la chevelure dorée qui s'illumine quand elle chante ? Rapu…Raz…Rapznutel… ! Stiles dû chercher au fin fond de son cerveau pour trouver la réponse. Réponse ? Raiponce, ! Hallelujah , il avait résolu le mystère! Il était Raiponce !

Prenant enfin conscience qu'il se trouvait dans un conte de fée, Stiles s'arrêta net de marcher, tomba à genoux et hurla de tout son cœur

« Pourquoiiiiiiiiiiiiii ? Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi TOUJOURS moi ? Je suis sûr que je suis un aimant à emmerdes ! C'est pas possible autrement ! Ou alors je suis contaminé par la poisse des autres ! Oui c'est plutôt ça ! D'abord Scott est devenu un loup-Garou… »

Le Caméléon émit un petit son d'incompréhension derrière lui.

« Enfin un caméléon ! Et après Derek a débarqué dans ma vie et à partir de là, je n'ai pas arrêté de faire connaissance avec des murs, des tables, des sols, j'ai failli me faire tuer par le kanima et par les chasseurs et…et tout ça, c'est de la faute des autres ! J'absorbe leurs loose ! Je suis Loose Man ! J'ai plus qu'à me faire nonne et vivre dans un couvent… »

Stiles continuait ses lamentations jusqu'à ce que Scott grimpe dans ses cheveux et tire une mèche pour lui faire tourner la tête. Le jeune homme regarda donc dans la direction indiquer et tomba nez à nez avec…

« Derek ! Mon Derek ! Pourquoi es-tu Derek ? » S'écria Stiles en se jetant dans ses bras.

L'homme tenta d'échapper à l'emprise de la jeune donzelle qui lui comprimait le torse mais sans succès.

« Comment t'as réussi à grimper jusqu'ici ? Demanda Stiles en s'écartant un peu.

- Comment tu connais mon nom ?

- Tu sais où on est ? Questionna t-il, ignorant la question.

- Vous êtes qui ? S'énerva un peu Derek.

- T'es venu pour me sauver, hein ? Supplia le jeune homme.

- Non, je suis venu pour voler la tour parce que je pensais qu'y avait personne mais apparemment y rien d'intéressant ! Répondit-il avec dédain, en reniflant gracieusement. - Si ! Si ! Tu peux me voler moi ! » S'exclama Stiles.

Derek le regarda incrédule. C'était bien la première fois qu'on lui demandait de voler une personne !

« S'il te plait. Implora t-il de ses grands yeux de Chat Potté.

- Non.

- Connard ! Lança Stiles, légèrement agacé par l'attitude de Derek.

- Pardon ?

- Ne pas aider une princesse en détresse est une honte ! Bouda-t-il.

- Princesse, hein ? Questionna le voleur, soudain intéressé.

- Ah ouais je vois, dès qu'on parle de Princesse alors là tout le monde écoute.

- Je suis un voleur, pas un chevalier servant. »

Stiles serra les dents, il avait très envie, mais alors vraiment très envie de foutre un bon coup de poing à Derek.

Soudain, il y eut une secousse. Puis une seconde, plus violente. Stiles ferma les yeux. Quand il les rouvrit, il était allongé et Derek le secouait. Il avait l'air agacé.

« Stiles, réveille toi, j'ai des trucs à faire ! » Expliqua l'alpha un peu agressivement.

Pour une fois, Stiles ne réfléchit pas et son poing vola à la rencontre de la tempe de Derek.

« La Princesse t'emmerde ! » Déclara Stiles très énervé en quittant la maison de Derek.

Le loup regarda le jeune homme s'éloigner, complètement abasourdi. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de se passer au juste ? Il y a cinq minutes, Stiles était affalé sur son lit en train de dormir et l'instant d'après, il lui foutait une droite. Et c'est qu'il cognait fort en plus !

Scott arriva à se moment et découvrit un Derek tout penaud.

« Bah qu'est-ce qu'y s'passe ? Je viens de croiser Stiles et il avait l'air super énervé.

- J'sais pas ! Je l'ai réveillé et il m'a foutu une droite ! » Grogna Derek, reprenant contenance.

Scott éclata de rire.

« Stiles t'a mis une droite ? Sérieux ? »

Scott se bidonnait littéralement, au grand damne de Derek.

« Arrête de rire tout de suite, où je te démembre ! » Prévint l'alpha.

Le bêta ne sembla pas se soucier de la menace et quitta la pièce en rigolant, laissant Derek, seul à ses questionnements.

Et pour une fois, tout ne finit pas bien et ils n'eurent pas beaucoup d'enfants…


	6. pas un chapitre, mais lisez SVP

Désolée de vous faire une fausse joie mais ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre, sorry sorry sorry !

**Mais** c'est à propos de ça que j'écris ce petit message. Alors voilà, j'ai crée un sondage (que vous pouvez-voir au dessus de mon profil) sur les Contes de Stiles et j'aimerais que vous y répondiez afin d'avoir votre avis et ainsi pouvoir poster le prochain chapitre ^^.

Pour ceux ou celles qui se demande pourquoi je fais un sondage, et bien c'est tout simplement parce que votre avis compte pour moi. J'espère avoir des vote rapidement =)

Encore désolée pour ce "chapitre" qui n'en ai pas un -_-"

Bisous à tous et bonne journée/soirée

PS : Ne mettez pas de review, je remplacerais ce mot par le nouveau chapitre.


End file.
